Three Hundred and Sixty Five
by thatchesirecat
Summary: A series of Marauder shorts based on daily prompts told from varying points of view. Lily/James 7th year
1. September 2: Peter

**September 2 – Peter**

**Someone is calling your name.**

"WOOOOOORMTAAAAIIIILLLLLL!!!!"

And I could feel Sirius barreling down the hallway and into me before he even hit. I braced myself for the impact. He didn't disappoint. Then, a moment later, was the second impact that was James, who managed to elbow both Sirius and I simultaneously.

"Owww." I rubbed my head. "One day Remus is going to teach you both how to nicely catch up to someone you know in the hallway," I informed them miserably, although they weren't paying attention. They were already dragging me somewhere. It was the first day of school and I had the feeling that I would have detention by the end of the day. I wasn't going to say anything though, because this is what we did. Detention is just a by-product of awesomeness.

Sirius smacked me upside the head. "Wormtail! Are you listening?"

It was all part of being a Marauder. Bodily harm, detention, ringing eardrums. This was the price I paid – the price we all paid for this. How many people can say that they're willing to be transfigured into a canary for their friends?

Of course, my friends are the best at transfiguration.

* * *

**A/N: **If you're wondering why this keeps changing/are ready to kill me see my profile. Explanations there, I promise.

_alice


	2. September 4: James

**September 4 - James**

**"You eavesdrop on a conversation. What do you hear?"**

I had the Marauder's Map out when I heard the footsteps approaching, and instead of checking to see who they were, I just ducked behind a suit of armor. _To avoid explanations_ I told myself. Of course, when I caught a glimpse of red hair, I tore my eyes away from trying to find Snape on the map to confirm if it was my favorite redhead.

It was.

She was with Alice Thomas of course, and because I couldn't step out without having to go through the whole story I didn't. She expected more of me these days, I was pretty sure, because of the whole Head Boy thing. Which was fine, it just meant I had to be stealthier. And to be completely honest, I was amazing at stealth. So, frozen, I listened.

"I maintain that he would still look better with tentacles." That was Alice, laughing.

"Not better. Less dignified, but more in character." That was Lily, who was having difficulty speaking through the giggles.

"He couldn't fly the broomstick with tentacles, which would be a shame cause then we would lose to Ravenclaw." Alice. Always knew I liked that girl, although I wasn't sure who they were talking about.

"Fuck Quidditch."

"Blasphemy!"

Lily laughed. "So you're saying that it wouldn't be worth it to Transfigure Black's legs into tentacles, because of **Quidditch**?"

"Oh no, it would totally be worth it. But then we might lose, and Potter would be upset with you."

"Wouldn't want that," laughed Lily. But there was something in her laugh as she turned the corner that made me hope it was true.

* * *

**A/N:** GAH! They're so easy to write!! It's like eating potato chips covered in crack cocaine!

_alice.


	3. September 5: Remus

**September 5 – Remus**

"**Write about the time between dusk and dawn" **

It always begins with a ripping sensation. As if my ribs are being ripped from my lungs, and my muscle from bone, and my limbs from my torso. My skin is peeled off, as if some god has stuck his thumb into the orange peel of my flesh and tugged, revealing the meat below.

After the ripping is the stretching; the agonizing, throbbing pulling. Years of growing pains in a single aching minute.

Then the howl. The monster always howls.

When I am fully transformed, I am governed by my sense of smell. And I can smell my ragtag pack downstairs. The stag, the rat, and the dog. They always know I will be here. I tumble down the stairs, racing, knocking down part of the banister with my impatience and my cursed strength.

It is night, night, night, and my moon, my mistress, calls to me through the clouds and I resist her call. I resist the call of flesh, of destruction. I am bound to my pack.


	4. September 11: Sirius

**September 11 – Sirius**

**"I don't remember"**

I don't remember when I first noticed girls. It may have been 3rd year, when I met Casey Ireland, or 4th year, when Maggie Smith came my way. I do remember being alone in this. I always found them more interesting than Pete did; he was frankly bewildered. Remus thought they deserved more than he had to offer, because he was self-pitying and such a martyr sometimes, and James, for as long as I remember caring about girls in general, cared about Lily.

I don't remember ever feeling about any girl the way James feels about her. James thinks Lily is the girl he was going to marry, despite the fact that she can barely be in a room with him for more than ten minutes without having to reprimand him for something. And, well, I'm just not getting married.

I don't remember all of their names, sometimes. I wrack my brain, but can only come up with parts of a face, or a ring, or a hair color. I don't know what that means.

I'm staring at a younger Hufflepuff (5th or 6th year, absolutely.) with a pretty face (Plain, but still pretty. Happy.) when I can't remember how many there've been. The moment of panic is brief though, and I turn away, looking for James to distract me. Sometimes I don't want to remember.


	5. September 21: James

**September 21 - James**

**Write a daydream.**

I can't help it.

It starts with a simple lip-biting, which she does when she's thinking. So if we could have a conversation where she didn't have to think I'd be fine. But this is **Lily Evans** and she thinks about everything, or at least one would be lead to believe that by all of the lip-biting.

It always begins the same way. She stops me in the corridor, or at mealtime, or even sometimes at the beginning of class to ask about something Head related. (It's always Head related. She never stops me just to talk.) So then I ask her opinion and she bites her lip, considering, and I completely lose focus, missing what she has to say. Then she starts to get frustrated with me. So when I ask her to repeat, please, I'm so sorry, she considers me closely this time, biting her lip the whole time as if I'm some huge puzzle and I try and think of things which will distract me from the lip-biting so she can go back to what she's saying so I think of the time that I walked in on Pete when he found Sirius' porn stash for the first time, but that makes me think of porn which makes me think of Lily again, and where I would rather her be biting (my lip, for starters) and I still have no idea what she's saying so now I need to make up a response, and the whole time I'm just wishing that she would stop biting her lip so maybe I could have a conversation with her, once, where I don't make a complete and total ass of myself.

Only, really, if she did I would be crushed. I just wish there was some lip-biting equality around here.

* * *

**A/N: **tehe. I love this one.

_alice


	6. September 23: Sirius

**September 23 - Sirius**

**Write about a time someone surprised you.**

"Prongs. Prongs! Fuck, Prongs, are you listening? PRONGS. Dumbass." I was kicking James' ankle, with no response thus far. We were sitting in Transfiguration, but I hadn't raised my voice above a whisper, so McGonagall wasn't noticing anytime soon.

"What?" He finally responded, quietly. We had mastered the art of talking without being heard back in second year (Remus could even read lips) which would be surprising to most people (we were only disruptive when we were trying to be) and so I wasn't worried about being caught.

"I'm bored."

"What's she talking about?" he asked.

"Anamagi."

"Oh." We shared a smile.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Black. Is there something amusing that you would like to share with the class?" Both of our heads shot up, shocked. McGonagall looked most unhappy. Evans was smirking at us from the front of the room. I could feel James smile as charmingly as he could at the same moment I did.

"It's nothing Professor. Our apologies for interrupting." That would be our standard response, perfected by yours truly. McGonagall did not look impressed.

"Five points from Gryffindor. And be sure it doesn't happen again." Pete shot me a set of raised eyebrows, James' jaw dropped comically, and I could see Evans's shoulders shaking from contained laughter. Nothing made her laugh, concerningly enough to him, like seeing James humiliated.

"Or course Professor," I replied, barely suppressing a grin at the note James scribbled me. Class returned to normal.


	7. October 3: Sirius

**October 3 – Sirius**

**Write about taking a detour**

I was running down the third floor corridor because we had just dumped a bucket of enchanted paint on Mrs. Norris. I was alone, running, along the third floor corridor, with the caretaker far behind me, but I couldn't stop running and I couldn't stop laughing.

Crash!

I was still standing after the impact, but the obstacle I had just run into was sitting on the floor, the contents of her bag strewn around her, looking very much put out. Aside from the put out thing, though, she was a petite blond, which was absolutely fine with me. I put on my most charming grin and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry. Maybe I should look where I'm going next time, eh?"

"Might be a good idea. Emily Rosewood." She smiled back at me and stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Sirius Black." We both knew who the other was. So I kissed her hand, instead of shaking it. It's become sort of a signature of mine over the years. At first it was ironic, but it turned out to work much better than I would have thought, and so I've kept it. She, predictably, giggled and batted her eyelashes.

"What were you doing running through the back halls Sirius?"

"Just taking a detour. A very lucky one, as it turns out."

Emily Rosewood blushed and let me pick up her books and walk her to class. Sometimes, things were just too easy.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's been forever and ever (*ducks*). I'm sorry. No excuses really. But I love you all, especially those who review.

_alice


	8. October 10: Lily

**October 10 – Lily**

**In those days…**

The best way to annoy James Potter back in the day was to ignore him. Simple, effective. In class, he tended to drive himself to the brink of insanity, trying to illicit a response. It started out with genuine frustration on my part, and quickly became purposeful, once I realized how much fun it was to get a rise out of Potter. Sometimes Sirius Black would join in, or Peter Pettigrew, and they would get especially vulgar and it was really hard not to giggle, but I got really good at it eventually and he realized what I was doing and so the whole thing lost its fun.

These days, we were supposed to be working together. It wasn't as hard as third-year me would have anticipated, and scarily, not nearly as repulsing. (James Potter had filled out nicely.) But he still refused to leave me alone during class. He insisted on sitting as near to me as he could, and sent me irritating but amusing notes (not that I would ever admit it, on pain of death), and was constantly touching my hair, playing with my school supplies. Only now, since we had made our truce, I couldn't just ignore him. So I sat there, fantasizing about things which would annoy him.

On the tenth of October, I came up with the mother of all revenge plots. I was going to mock-seduce James Potter in Transfiguration. The inspiration hit in the first minute of class. It would be so easy to lean over and breathe vaguely explicit sexual things to him, so that he would sit up ramrod straight and ignore me, asking for all questions directed at him to be repeated, please. It was like that time Black narrated what my life would be like as a porn star, only better because Potter would be even more uncomfortable than I had been.

I sat there all period thinking of dirty things to say to him and before I knew it the bell rang and I was sitting in my seat, uncomfortable, watching as he walked very calmly out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to all of those who reviewed!

_alice.


	9. October 11: Sirius

**October 11 – Sirius**

"**It was as far as I could go" (for KaseyO)**

Lily Evans took class the most seriously. James Potter took Lily Evans the most seriously. I like to maintain that no one should take anything more seriously than I do, because it's my name. The solution, then, was to annoy both James and Lily. I try every day, of course, but I will never top History of Magic, last May.

_"Psst. Evans." I hit her in the back of the head with a ball of parchment, and James, next to me sniggered. "You're not actually taking notes are you?"_

_"Some of us actually care about our futures. Once more parchment ball, Black, and you'll be without yours." Now it was Alice Thomas' turn to snigger, and James snorted very unflatteringly._

_"Why would you ever need History of Magic when you can make a great living elsewhere Lilyflower?" I trailed off as suggestively as I could, waggling my eyebrows at her when she whipped around to glare at me._

_"Shut up." She snapped, turning back around._

_"I'm just saying," I drawled, pulling my words out as long as I could. "You would look hot in __**Warlock Quarterly**__. Wearing nothing but the hair." I could actually feel her glaring, even though she didn't turn around. The back of her neck got really red. James shifted uncomfortably._

_"You could get discovered anywhere really. One shoot, 'Hogwarts Grads,' and you'd be famous. Centerfold in no time. Witch of the Month. December, of course, wearing a little bit of holly and looking very festive. From there you'd be unstoppable. Seen eventually with the Minister of Magic himself. People would speculate about your magic." I wigged my eyebrows at James now, who was glaring at me. "Of course, you would then settle down with some Quidditch player and have lots of hot…" I didn't get to the word "children" before Lily literally knocked me out of my chair with a Bat-Bogey Hex, just as James was drawing his wand. Alice was doubled over in laughter and Binns hardly flinched when Remus announced that he was taking me to the Hospital Wing, because I had been overcome by a lethal bout of stupid. The key to annoying one's friends is finding the fine line between being vexing and being suicidal. And James took Lily very seriously._


	10. October 13: Peter

**October 13 – Peter**

**Write about a pillow**

It was missing. I could only sleep with one pillow, and it was missing. It had been on my bed since first year, and I had written my name on it to make sure, and I could only sleep with this specific pillow, and it was missing. And Remus was sitting on his bed, reading a book and laughing at me because I was thrown into a panic by the fact that the pillow which had been on my bed since first year, which I had written my name on and could not sleep without, was missing. EFFING MISSING.

I was going to kill Sirius.

I knew it had to be him, because James was more direct. He liked to be around when he was making fun of you. Also, it was mostly just making fun. He used to be too self-centered to pull effective pranks on one person, and these days he was too nice. Teasing was different. Even Remus teased. And Remus obviously didn't do it, because I threatened to hex him and he swore up and down that it wasn't him. Plus, he wasn't having enough fun watching me search to have done it. So that left Sirius, who was probably losing his mind wherever he was, thinking about how pissed I was about not being able to find the pillow I'd had since first year that I wrote my name on and couldn't sleep without.

Murder. I swear it.

Sirius, luckily, is not very creative. I mean, he is sort of, but he's got, like, four hiding places for things. Behind the statue of Humphrey Notting IV, up on the 6th floor, in the prefect's bathroom that we all use where James walked in on Lily once, the Kitchen, and under his bed. (See? Not so smart. Even I know to look under the bed.)

Under the bed (of course) was my pillow. With Lily's stupid cat sitting on it, who I'm allergic to. I went to dinner with hives. Sirius couldn't have planned it better if he tried, bloody prat.


	11. October 15: Remus

**October 15 – Remus**

**"Write about promises made"**

We were all four sitting in our dorm one Saturday morning, crowded around my bed, eating chocolate frogs and ignoring with practiced ease the smell from the cauldron simmering in the corner (Polyjuice Potion). Sirius, as usual, was charming someone into another bad decision.

"James, c'mon. I would make a great godfather. We're practically brothers!" Sirius had that mad glint in his eye which I knew too well. For some reason (I had only woken up halfway through the conversation) we were discussing James having children. Pete kept interjecting that James should never reproduce, which was funny at first but was rapidly becoming annoying. Sirius looked ready to hex him. Luckily for Pete, James was too busy being embarrassed to join in.

"Padfoot, she won't even go on one date with me. And I ask her out, like, twelve times a day. What makes you think we're going to have children?"

Sirius grinned. "I'm sure one day she'll see the error of her ways and you guys will fuck like rabbits. And all I want is to be the godfather of **one**. Mooney can be in charge of the rest of them."

"Who said I wanted to be a godparent?" I asked mildly. A minor panic seized me at the thought of what danger that child would be in once a month. Sirius may have forgotten, but I never did. James sensed my discomfort.

"Just one Padfoot?" He considered, then nodded "Then can I leave the rest to someone sensible?" Sirius nodded frantically in return, his hair flopping in his eyes. "Preferably anyone who's not a Marauder," James muttered under his breath. I, for one, agreed.

"Promise?" Sirius lit up. James frowned, still a little surprised at our friend's inexplicable enthusiasm.

"Sure. Promise." They shook on it, and Pete voiced his opinion for the last time, because Sirius and I hit him simultaneously with Silencing Charms.


	12. October 24: Peter

**October 24 - Peter**

**There is a place called…**

There is a place called the Hog's Head

It's my favorite place to be

If I could, it I would wed

And keep it forever with me.

It is here the Marauders go marauding

It is here, in the middle of the night,

We escape to the site of our adventuring

And stay until the morning light.

The Hog's Head makes me feel like singing

Even though Sirius is always off-key

With his hair and my arms all a-swinging

Which James and Remus pretend not to see.

O, this is my ode to you Hog's Head!

I can't even describe to you my love!

O, rain down blessings on me Hog's Head!

Shower me with Firewhisky from above!

* * *

**A/N: **I promise I can write better rhyme than this. I just think Pete would be bad at it. I also apologize for taking forever, as usual. I should have another up tonight. Also, to pose a question, what kind of shorts do you guys like better, the serious ones, or the silly ones like this? Responses would be lovely in the form of reviews. Thank you!

_alice


	13. October 28: Lily

**October 28 – Lily  
**

**Write about small changes**

I hate History of Magic. I hate everything about History of Magic. It is undeniably, without question, the most boring class in the history of boring classes.

This morning, we got there early and were sitting at our desks, the Marauders behind me laughing about something absurd which I was pretending to not hear by distracting myself writing my Charms essay. Same as any other History of Magic class. Then, the room got silent. I looked up curiously from what I was writing, only to reach out and smack Alice Thomas next to me squarely on the shoulder, as if that would confirm what I thought I was seeing. Professor Binns, usually pale, was actually **completely translucent**. He was floating about a foot off of the ground, telling us to settle down in the same manner as always, although it was unnecessary considering we were all completely motionless, transfixed. I could feel Sirius Black laughing silently behind me. Astonishingly, though, he opened his book and began to lecture us about the Goblin Rebellions. We all let him go on for a few mintues as we exchanged glances, before finally I put my hand up and Binns looked at me, shocked.

"Can I help you Miss Events?"

"Evans, sir," I replied, frowning slightly. "Umm, Professor, are you feeling alright?"

Binns scowled. "Of course I'm feeling alright Aves. Now, if I may continue?"

I bit her lip. "But, sir.."

"Miss Aves, I do not have time for this right now. Unless your next question is relevant to the lesson?"

"No, professor. Sorry." I leaned back and shook my head. Binns continued with his lesson, and within moments we were all asleep. Even a dead professor could not make History of Magic interesting.


	14. November 1: James

**November 1 – James**

**Write about casting a spell**

"I have the solution to all of your problems Prongs," crowed Sirius as he sat down next to me at breakfast that morning.

"Oh?" I asked, raising one eyebrow skeptically. Sirius has been known to stretch the truth, at times.

"Well," he said, considering his previous statement. "Not **all** of your problems. I mean, you are pretty screwed up. But your girl problems, I've got solved."

"Girl problems?" I asked. "I wouldn't say problems, like, plural. There's really only one. And it's not so much a problem as a minor challenge which I am any day now going to overcome."

"You mean the fact that for the most part Lily won't give you the time of day?" Pete interjected. I smacked the back of his hand with my fork.

"Right," Sirius grinned. He loved reminding me of the fact, so, like I usually did, I just went back to eating my breakfast and trying to finish the Charms essay which was due in an hour.

"Oh Jamesie-poo. I don't think you're listening," Sirius taunted, in a singsong voice. I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Amortenia. Most powerful love potion ever. I just wrote an essay on it for Slughorn. Actually didn't suck."

"The essay or the potion?"

"The essay," replied Sirius. "If the potion sucked I wouldn't be suggesting it."

"Padfoot," I said, annoyed. "I'm not using a love potion on Lily."

"Why not?" he asked, shocked. "It's the perfect solution."

I could feel Remus rolling his eyes across from me. "Because it's not real. I want her to really like me, not just because I slipped her something."

"Who are you slipping something to?" asked Lily as she slid into the empty seat next to Remus.

"Not you," I responded, grinning at her. "Because you must have already slipped me one."

Lily only glared a little bit, before taking the half of the Prophet which Remus had already read from him and flipping to the front cover.

"Seriously Lilyflower. I'm under your spell. Just say the word."

"Shut up."

"That's two words," Sirius pointed out before Lily hit him with a Bat-Bogey Hex and left, muttering about people who are annoying first thing in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry that I haven't updated, and I probably won't for a while. I'm in the spring musical, and our show is next week. Also, I'm trying to save the music dept. in my district from budget cuts. Thank all of you who read, and I especially love those who review.

_alice.


	15. November 6: Peter

**November 6 – Peter**

**You're eating breakfast**

The only time I'm ever really glad I didn't made the Quidditch team is at breakfast on the morning of a match.

To begin with, it should be made clear that I love Quidditch. I tried out for the Quidditch team three years in a row (second, when James and Sirius made it, third and fourth, when they finally told me to give it up cause I was hopeless) and I've wanted few things in my life as much as I wanted to play Quidditch.

My love for Quidditch, though, is dwarfed easily by my love for breakfast. Anything with white flour and butter is a win in my book, and breakfast is just swimming in those things. So this morning, as I made my way through two pancakes with butter but no syrup, one biscuit dunked gratuitously in coffee, three sausage links with syrup (but no butter), and a bowl of dry cereal, James just sat next to me, looking disgusted and slightly green. Sirius, across from us, wasn't eating either, just shoving his sausages around his plate, and on occasion chucking them at James.

They may be cool. But I get to go to the match full of carbohydrates. And that's alright by me.


	16. November 9: Remus

**November 9 – Remus**

**It's what I do at 2:30 in the morning when I can't sleep**

2:30 is my mark. If I'm not asleep by then, I won't be for a long time so I might as well get up and do something. My sleeping patterns are always off, especially around the full moon. It was barely a week ago, yet tonight I still find myself sitting up in the Common Room, writing a Charms essay not due for another two weeks.

Sometimes I think if I weren't a werewolf I wouldn't be so smart. If I slept normally, I would never study because I'd never have the chance. I would be able to just go along with pranks, the way Peter does. I wouldn't be as organized, or as deceptive. If I weren't a werewolf, I wouldn't be a Marauder.

That thought came to me suddenly. I put down my quill, so as not to leave an ink splotch on my essay, and sat back, bracing myself. I mean, in the beginning, even before they knew what I was, James and Sirius liked me because I was smart and composed. Organized. Logical. Things they weren't. I mean, besides the intelligence thing. But all things which were born of my condition.

I don't really believe in fate. Everything can be explained logically. Funny rationale for a wizard, but I forced myself to stop with the "what if"s and turn back to my paper.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that it's been forever. I might have another up tonight. I've been crazy busy with my musical and then Marching Band (yes, I'm a band geek) because we went to Disney (I'm a cool band geek). So yeah. Hope you enjoyed it at least. I'll be updating more regularly now, I promise.

_alice.


	17. November 12: Lily

**November 12 – Lily**

**This is what can happen when…**

I have to be up by seven, on the dot. By seven fifteen, I leave the Common Room for breakfast, where my dorm-mates Alice, Susan, and May usually meet me at seven twenty. By ten to eight, I have to leave the Great Hall for class, although if I have Divination first thing, I need to leave at seven forty.

I woke up late this morning. It was seven twenty already, and the dorm was empty. There was a note from Alice saying that they went down early, so they could get to the Library to try and finish the Charms essay that's due today. I threw on my uniform and raced out, plaiting my hair as I streaked down the corridor, ignoring the Fat Lady's screams of indignation about being thrown open so rudely.

Around the next corner, who should I crash into but James Potter.

He was standing with his back to me, staring out a window. We collided solidly and I bounced off, landing on my butt, while he stayed solidly where he was. He turned to look at me, slightly confused, it seemed, as to why I was barreling around corners or sitting on the floor. After a moment he offered me his hand.

"Evans."

I let him haul me up. "Thanks Potter. Way to stand in a terrible spot."

He considered me for a moment. "Well it wouldn't be a terrible spot if you weren't racing around corners. And since it was you who crashed into me, it really isn't a terrible spot at all is it?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I have to go. I overslept."

He smiled, his eyes crinkling up behind his glasses. "Yes I see that. Catch you later Lilyflower."

I ran off, trying to ignore the distinct impression that I was being watched.


	18. November 13: James

**November 13 – James**

**The window had other views.**

Remus and I were walking the day after Lily crashed into me, and I was venting. Remus was the most sympathetic Marauder, and, being blessed with common sense, was the best source of advice.

Finally he stopped short and turned away from me. "Not to be awkward," he said slowly, "but if she's so frustrating, then what's the point? Why Lily?"

I took a breath and Remus waited, then I realized, I had no idea. And, in all these years, I'd never stopped to think about it before. No one had ever asked. Undeniably, she's smart and beautiful, which are both on the top of my "Attractive Characteristics" list. But there are a lot of other girls who are smart and beautiful who can't even compare to her. And it's not just her aloofness with me. I'm not just in it for the chase, because most of the time, the chase is frustrating and terrible for my self-esteem.

"Uh," I muttered, trying to kill time while I thought. I turned too, and it dawned on me that we were standing in the same corridor that Lily had run into me in yesterday. Looking out the window, I began carefully. "Well, it's kind of like this. I ran into her here yesterday. I was staring out that window, just thinking. Maybe about her. I don't remember, honestly. But then she crashed into me, and I feel like now this corridor and I are left with bits of her. Like she's shedding her aura or something. You know what I mean?"

Remus shook his head at me. "You've been inhaling too many Polyjuice Potion fumes. I'm sure Madame Cross can cure crazy, though, so there's no need to worry."


	19. November 17: Remus

**November 17 – Remus**

**Write of something done in a small moment**

We were in Potions several days after my conversation with James and I was watching him and Lily closely, looking for signs that he wasn't a completely hopeless cause. I was paying more attention than I usually did, because I was determined to convince him to give it up already.

The two of them were sitting together at the bench in front of me and Pete. A year ago, this would have been a completely unheard of occurrence, as Lily hated his guts, but since then, and especially since they had been forced to work together, they had progressed into the realm of comfortable acquaintanceship.

Every few minutes he was say something to her, and she would snort in laughter quietly, although she never abandoned her work. While she didn't ignore him, she didn't give him any encouragement, although he continued to talk to her with undiminished enthusiasm. Halfway through class I was convinced, he should give her up entirely. I would enlist Sirius' help in distracting him, and hopefully by the end of the year we could find him someone who didn't refer to him only by his surname.

My plotting was disturbed by a very quiet but emphatic "Bloody hell!" from in front of me. James and I both looked at Lily.

"What's up?" he asked her, leaning over. I remained where I was, still determined to watch them and not interfere.

"I put in the salamander tail before the newts eyes. And ruined my potion." Lily punctuated her sentence by rubbing one hand childishly across her eyes, then putting her head down on the desk with a soft _thunk_.

James leaned over further, examining the mixture. "It's not so bad," he reassured her. "I mean, what's one bad mark going to do?"

The look on Lily's face spelled out clearly what she though one bad mark was going to do.

James smiled benevolently at her. "Ah. I see. Well in that case…" he trailed off and started rounding up his ingredients, shifting them over to the side of the desk where Lily was.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, just as confused as I was.

"Switching with you. It's not as if I could do any worse in Potions."

Lily was awestruck. "James, don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to…"

James cut her off. "You called me James."

Lily blushed. "Um, yeah I did. You really don't have to do this."

James smiled at her. "Well now I do. You didn't call me by my surname. I can't just let that slip you know. An eye for an eye."

Lily smiled back gratefully and switched places with him. The next time he spoke to her she called him Potter, but all three of us knew what had passed. I didn't say a word about it to him later.


	20. November 22: Lily

**November 22 – Lily**

**Write about a hesitation**

_Ten more minutes ten more minutes ten more minutes ten more minutes ten more minutes ten more minutes ten more minutes ten more minutes ten more minutes._

Whoever decided to place the N.E.W.T. level seventh years in McGonagall's very difficult Transfiguration class last thing on Friday had very bad judgment and deserved to be suspended by their ankles in Filtch's office for the duration of the time we spend in class so that they could know how it felt. My brain was ready to explode.

James, next to me, was still laboring under the pretense of focus, although the rest of the Marauders behind us, Remus included, had given up and were apparently playing hangmen on the parchment they should have been taking notes on. James was fighting a losing battle, but fighting it valiantly, and I was curious to see if he would make it the last five minutes (it certainly seemed that way).

He did. Finally McGonagall dismissed us for the day and the whole class surged for the door, lead by Black. James remained behind his friends, stuffing his things into his bag then picking up mine as well.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing?" I demanded, looking pointedly at my bag.

"Carrying your bag," he replied easily, walking towards the door.

"That was a hint Potter."

"What was a hint?"

"The 'what do you think you're doing.' "

"Oh." He paused, then shrugged and pressed on. "Interesting."

"Potter!"

"What?"

"Give me the bag!"

"What bag?"

I am not proud to admit that here I uttered a kind of wordless scream of frustration. Luckily for me, McGonagall had already left the room and it was a quiet wordless scream of frustration. James smiled at me over the tops of his glasses benevolently, before handing over my bag.

"Very self-sufficient, as always Lilyflower."

I tried to brush past him before he had the chance, but before I could get out of the door…

"Will you go out with me Lily?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around, my retort on my lips, when I saw him and hesitated. He wasn't teasing, and for a second I could have sworn he genuinely looked like he cared about my answer. Then he flashed a hopeful grin at me and I responded "No Potter. Now go run off and do something naughty, like I know you're dying to."


	21. November 27: Peter

**November 27 – Peter**

**One Saturday night…**

I checked over my shoulder, just to make sure there was no one behind me when I transformed. What a nightmare that would be. Wishing, not for the first time, that we had made more than one copy of the Marauder's Map, I ducked behind a suit of armor and changed as silently as I could. Leaving my clothes there to retrieve later I slipped off down the corridor, ears pricked for signs of Mrs. Norris.

Scrambling around a corner a few minutes later, I was met with a sight which James would not be happy with at all. Lily, ostensibly on patrol with Amos Diggory, because it was a full moon after all, was pinned against the wall by the aforementioned prefect. Well, perhaps not pinned, but she had her back up against the stone, and he was resting his weight on the arm next to her head, leaning in closely. They were talking in whispers.

Suddenly, Lily's voice picked up. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Amos, apparently put out by this change of subject.

"I heard footsteps," said Lily, pulling away from him to look around. "Who's there?"

It was at that moment that I realized James had the Marauder's Map tonight. When Diggory, shuffling around, obligingly searching for the source of the noise tripped and fell, it didn't take much to put two and two together. I froze for a moment, before doing the only thing I could.

I scampered out into the light, scrambling practically across Lily's feet. She, most impressively, didn't scream, just jumped out of the way, looking a little disgusted. I ran around Amos and out the door, a not so subtle reminder to James that we had places to be.

He followed me, pulling off the invisibility cloak at the base of the frozen Whomping Willow. He was obviously furious, but silent. I slipped through the tunnel and he followed me.

It was only the beginning of what was to be an awful night.


	22. November 28: Remus

**November 28 – Remus**

**Write about a scar.**

When I woke up the morning after November's full moon, I knew something was wrong. My memories as a wolf are never clear, but my instincts are never wrong. I resisted opening my eyes, dreading what I would see. When I finally did, I knew why.

James was lying in the bed next to mine in the Hospital Wing.

I closed my eyes quickly again, horrified. After a minute, I had the courage to sit up and see what I had done.

I knew it had to have been me. James was the sort of guy who took care of himself, and the only other time I'd seen him here, in what felt like my second bedroom at Hogwarts, was when the Slytherin Beater, Fuler, cracked his skull when they lost to us in the House Cup last year.

The damage wasn't extensive. In fact, it looked to me as if it was just his arm, which looked like it had been put through a window. He was entirely free, from what I could tell, of injuries which I might have inflicted. Still, I was overwhelmed by guilt.

After what seemed like hours, he stirred.

"Morning Mooney," he said sleepily, sitting up. I didn't respond. He looked at me, knowing.

"Look, it wasn't you okay?"

"You don't need to be chivalrous with me Prongs," I said bitterly. "Who else could it have been."

James sighed. "You're such a martyr. I was roughhousing with Padfoot and put my arm through a mirror. It's fine. Might scar though. Interesting." He trailed off, looking at his wound.

"Don't lie James."

He looked up. "Don't be ridiculous Remus. You know, not everything is your fault."

"Well Padfoot's never put you through anything before," I pressed.

"It was my fault," he said, mussing up his hair. "I kept provoking him."

"What in Merlin's names made you do that?" James knew as well as the rest of us that Sirius had a short leash, pun intended. Away from his human instincts, he was, at times, almost as dangerous as I.

"Nothing," he said, looking at his arm again. "At least, nothing to do with him."

I just let the silence curdle a little bit. I was nearly overwhelmed with relief knowing that I had nothing to do with his injury, and finally able to think rationally. And really, there was only one person who could make James irrational enough to provoke Sirius. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"So do you think Lily will think my scar is dashing? Enough to stop snogging Amos Diggory?"

I rolled my eyes, sinking back into my pillows.

"You're an idiot James Potter," I informed him.


	23. November 29: Sirius

**November 29 – Sirius**

**Write about avenues of escape**

The best way out of our dorm is obviously by the stairs. If you don't want to get caught, it's easy to lift James' cloak, or more difficult to pry open the window and scramble down the side of the castle, although not impossible. I would recommend a broomstick, or at least some cousin of the permanent sticking charm. And with James in such a terrible mood of late, I was looking for ways to escape more and more often.

The best way out of a classroom was to just not go in, and spend the period in the Room of Requirement, sorting through junk for ideas for pranks with Peter, who's always willing to skive off.

The best way out of James' house, where I lived over the summer, is down the main staircase and out the front door. No one ever tried to stop you, because everyone at James' house trusts everyone else. Also, going out through the kitchen door is always a good idea, because you can steal something out of the pantry for your journey, and, if you're lucky (or me), a kiss from Amelia, Mrs. Potter's very young, very pretty companion.

The best way out of my mother's house is out the window in my bedroom, then onto the roof of the Muggles' house next door and down their back drainpipe. That way no one screams at you, because you might as well not even be there at all.

The best way out of my thoughts is sleep. After that, being completely and totally smashed was always a great option.

Happy Birthday Mum.


	24. December 1: Lily

**December 1 - Lily**

**Write about an invitation refused.**

I knew it was going to be a bad day from the moment I woke up. Actually, I'd known that today was going to be a bad day since last night, when Amos and I fought after dinner. (I just wasn't ready for the hand holding and on top of that, I didn't want to go to Slughorn's Christmas party. Not with him, not at all.) Then I woke up late, with a knot in my stomach, and on my way down to breakfast I ran into my dorm-mate May, who told me that she was going to Slughorn's party with Amos, and wasn't it exciting!? Then I didn't know the answer to anything McGonagall asked me in Transfiguration, because I hadn't been able to look anything over last night because I was too upset. And now, despite my best attempts to avoid him, Slughorn had finally caught up with me.

"Lily! Just the witch I was looking for!" I froze, exhaling the breath I had been holding in order to keep completely silent. I turned reluctantly, smiling as I did at the beaming Slughorn, who was hurrying up the corridor after me, panting. "You know, m'dear, for such a popular girl, you certainly are difficult to get a hold of."

I laughed kind of mechanically. "Did you check the Library Professor?"

His smiled grew wider. "Always the witty one. It was the first place I looked. Only I must have missed you by a minute! Now if you'll just give me a moment…" and at that he produced a large gold and green envelope, complete with a tassel.

"Now, I've heard from a very reliable source that you'll be gracing us here at Hogwarts over the holidays, and so you absolutely must attend my Christmas Party! Jordin Jenks is going to be there you know, he's the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister, and I promised to introduce him only to my brightest students."

I bit my lip guiltily. I always hated refusing Professor Slughorn. But there was something about his Slug Club socials which made my hair stand on end. "You know Professor, I'm not sure I'll be able to make it. I mean, I do have NEWTs coming up, and I'm really worried about my workload, not to mention I was going to catch up on some studying…"

He cut me off. "From what I hear, m'dear, you're doing just as well in all of your other classes as you are in mine. Professor Flint, in particular, has glowing recommendations of you."

"Um," I stalled, fishing. "Well, you see Professor, I'm really behind in Transfiguration. And James Potter is helping me and I don't know when he's going to be around…"

"Well never fear! He's already promised to attend, so he couldn't possibly tutor you then. I hope you offered to help him in Potions in return! Of course, he just jumped on the invitation when I told him Tom Morris will be attending; he's the Captain of the Chudley Cannons you know. Well then, I shall see you in class." And with that he was off waddling down the hallway and I was left standing there miserably, ready to kill James Potter for ruining my excuse.


	25. December 2: James

**December 2 - James**

**Write about an unforeseen friendship.**

"Potter! Finally!" I whipped around (not guiltily at all) to the sight of Lily Evans, of all people, storming down the hall after me. I could feel a smile break across my face.

"Lily! And to what do I owe this distinct pleasure?" She stopped right in front of me, glowering. She was even adorable when she glowered.

"You told Slughorn that you would go to his stupid Slug Club social."

"Erm, yeah," I replied, confused.

"You ruined my excuse! Now I have to go!" She crossed her arms, shifting her weight accusingly. Still no idea what she's talking about.

"Uh," I stalled, nothing coming to me. Finally, "What? I'm confused. I was unaware that I was your excuse. Had I known, I would have Confuded Slughorn or something." I smiled at her, trying to make up for the lameness of the first part of the sentence. "Anything to keep you from distress dear Lilyflower."

She rolled her eyes. "I told him that you were tutoring me in Transfiguration."

I was fairly shocked. "Why would you ever need tutoring in Transfiguration? You were the first person to get the Self Switching Spells yesterday."

She bit her lip. Bloody hell. "I practiced them before class."

She actually looked guilty about it. Although, with all of the effort it was taking for me to focus at the moment, I didn't really have the mental capacity to appreciate the humor in the situation.

"Lily, you're allowed to do that. And that is exactly why you're Head Girl. Because you're more hardworking then the rest of us, on top of being brilliant."

She raised one eyebrow skeptically, looking torn between pissed and flattered.

"No one likes a brown-noser, Potter," she finally informed me.

"I disagree," I told her, pulling on her hair as I was always tempted to do. "It's gotten me this far, hasn't it?"

She pulled her head back and I let go. "I'm sure it has. Bloody Marauder."

I smiled at her again. "Music to my ears, dear Lilyflower."

She snorted derisively. "Well it doesn't work with me."

"And that," I informed her, "is an unfortunate tragedy. But, if I may ask, what's wrong with going to Slughorn's party? I mean, it's not as if Nearly Headless Nick is throwing a party or something. Slughorn at least knows some entertaining people. They're, you know, alive and all."

She shrugged. "I'm just not good at parties. I hate having the same no-substance conversation a million times and Slughorn always introduces me to the most boring people there. Like the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister. Who gives?"

"So then why don't you bring a date?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep.

She shrugged again, looking at her shoes. "No one to take."

"I doubt that," I replied, remembering bitterly the other night. "What about Amos Diggory?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Who told you about me and Amos Diggory?"

"Erm. No one." I quaked a bit at her look. Merlin, I'm such a girl around Lily. She just reduces me to a spineless puddle of mush.

"Well it's none of your business. And he's going with my dorm-mate. And even if he weren't. It's still none of your business." She said this with an intimidating combination of anger, resentment, and finality in her voice, which I hoped was not all directed at me. I saw my oppurtunity, and changed the subject.

"Well, if you're not going with him you should go with me and let me make up the fact that you have to go at all."

She hesitated. I pounced. "C'mon. I'm a lot of fun at parties."

She sigh. "I guess." Then, shaking her head as if to clear it. "I've got to go. See you around Potter."

* * *

**A/N:** better? feedback?

_alice


	26. December 6: Sirius

**December 6 - Sirius**

**Write about a series of mishaps.**

I love Pepperup Potion. Not only does it cure the common cold, which is a wonder in and of its self, but it also makes Lily Evans look like her head is on fire.

Charms, Monday morning.

"Pssst. Wormy." I hit him in the back of the head with a ball of parchment and he turned around.

"What?" he whined. Charms, I found, was the best class to have conversations in, because everyone was distracted already. We were supposed to be conjuring birds (canaries preferably) but Frank Longbottom had accidentally magicked a flock of vultures into the classroom and it was chaos.

"Evans." She was concentrating very hard, scrunching her nose in the way James liked to wax poetic about (gag me). And there was smoke pouring out of her ears. Wormtail began laughing.

James and Remus turned to us to see what was going on. Remus' eyebrows contracted.

"What's so funny?" he wanted to know.

"Evans. Hair. Fire." Pete choked out. Remus gave me a stern look, but I just shot him my most winning smile and said simply "Have you looked at her?"

Now all four of us were staring, although James was obviously torn between the humor of the situation and Evans, who after a moment, whipped her head around. She narrowed her eyes.

"What's so funny?"

Wormtail was beyond help. Remus, in an attempt to act as though he was busy and didn't hear her, accidentally conjured a concerningly large ostrich with a bang. James, obscured behind the ostrich began to laugh at Remus, who in turn elbowed me to answer, as Evans narrowed her eyes further, thinking James was laughing at her. (She'd been a strange combination of prickly and nice in the past few days. Because they had a d-a-t-e. Which James would not stop talking about. Gag me again.)

"Well you see Evans," I began slowly, grasping. "Prongs here is afraid of birds."

"I am not!" came James' indignant voice from behind the ostrich.

Lily's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "Oh really? That's what Pettigrew thinks is so funny?"

"Of course not. Wormy's not that insensitive. He was there when Prongs developed that fear in fact! It was a traumatizing experience for all. He's never looked at an umbrella the same way again, isn't that right Wormtail?" I clapped him on the back, but he was still laughing too hard to respond. James' shout of protest were drowned out by the sound of Frank's flock, who had cornered Professor Flint. No one seemed in a rush to help him.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Remus' ostrich swelled dangerously, before disappearing with an even louder bang then he had conjured it with. He dove below the desk for his bag, avoiding Lily's eye.

"Well, Evans, if you want the truth, Wormtail is laughing because I just told him the truth about James. You see, James here was born a woman." James, at this, turned the exact same shade of red as Evans' hair and began making strangled noises. She turned back towards the front.

"Oh. I see. I guess that means I'll have to find another date for Slughorn's party. Pity. Well I'm sure you two will be very happy together. He seems your type."

"Feisty Evans." I grinned at her, at which point she whipped back around, conjured perfectly a flock of canaries, and very calmly sent them flying after me.

Bloody birds hurt.


	27. December 7: Peter

**December 7 - Peter**

**Write about hard times**

We didn't ever really fight, which is what made it so terrible when we did. I mean, fifth year, when James and Sirius weren't speaking because of the Snape Incident, that was the worst thing ever. And now, it was like that again.

Well, not exactly. Actually, it really wasn't that bad at all. 'Cause then James wouldn't even look at Sirius, wouldn't be in the same room as him or anything. Now, James was just being really moody. Like, when it was just the four of us and no one mentioned Lily, he was fine. But when he saw her and she ignored him, or when someone mentioned her name, or Charms, or ostriches, he got really sullen. And Sirius, who needed James to keep himself entertained, would get sullen too, because he "didn't think it was right for James to get so pissy over some girl." Remus was staying out of it, and I didn't know how to get into it, so we were kind of at a standstill.

At lunch it was just me and Sirius. He was stabbing moodily at his uneaten sandwich with a fork.

"Merlin, he's such a bloody girl sometimes! It's not my fault she has a stick up her arse!"

I just kind of nodded and kept eating. I'd learned from Remus early on that the best way to handle a pissed Sirius was just to agree with him. The only one who could really ever get him out of a mood was James.

He took a vicious bite out of his sandwich, then asked, mouth full. "It's not my fault, really, is it Wormtail?"

I made a noncommittal shrug, not looking up. He flung a roll at my head.

"Wormy! Be helpful for once in your life! Is it my fault?"

"Well," I began slowly, putting my sandwich down reluctantly and not meeting his eye, "in a way it is. I mean, I think she's pissed at us for laughing at the Pepperup Potion."

"And James was laughing too! It was funny! She looked like her head was on fire!"

I nodded. "But I don't think she thought it was very funny."

"Prolly not," he conceded. "But still. Can't she take a joke?"

"I think she thinks we're bullies."

Sirius looked offended. "We're not bullies! Mulciber's a bully. We just like to have fun."

"Well Snape…" I began, not wanting to bring it up.

"Snape's a prat and he deserves what we do to him. Besides, it's not like he doesn't do the same to us when he gets the opportunity."

"But she was friends with him."

"So?" he scoffed. "That's not my fault."

"But that's why she thinks we're bullies." Sirius looked down moodily at his plate, before picking up a fork and stabbing his sandwich again.

"So it is my fault? Cause I make fun of her too much? And Snape?"

I nodded. "I think so," I said eagerly, pleased that I had gotten something right.

"She's just such a bloody bore."

"I dunno," I said slowly, reluctant to disagree. "Even Moony thinks she's funny."

Sirius swung his legs over the bench, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder. "I hate it when you make sense Wormy." And then he was off. He was kind of a prat, but it was a compliment, I knew.


	28. December 11: Lily

**December 11 - Lily**

**Write about winter constellations.**

I intended to only visit the top of the Astronomy Tower briefly before turning in, alone on my patrol. I had ditched James, still pissed about Transfiguration the other day, and although part of me was enjoying the quiet corridors of Hogwarts, the other missed the irreverent yarns which he spun me when we patrolled together. When I got to the top I glanced around quickly, noting no one around, but before I could head back down the stairs someone grabbed my arm.

I shrieked and jumped about a foot in the air, whirling around furiously to face a laughing Sirius Black. I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny Black. Sneaking up in the dark. Shouldn't you be in the Common Room?"

"I was," he replied easily. "Then I decided to come check on you. I think you're avoiding me."

"When am I not avoiding you?" I asked, brushing past him towards the stairs.

"True," he said. "But I've been looking for you and it's been particularly difficult."

I turned around, arms crossed, partially out of exasperation and partially to block the cold. I was shivering. "Well I'm so sorry to have caused you any discomfort, Black."

" 'S okay," he responded, obviously missing the sarcasm. And then "Hey look! It's Sirius! That star, right there." He pointed, but I couldn't tell to which one.

"That's exciting. Will you come inside now, before I have to get you in trouble?"

He froze. "You're not going to give me detention?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a pain in the ass, but since you're here, logically you can't be doing anything bad or Marauder-ish. And I appreciate that, so I'm reciprocating. It's the polite thing to do."

"Huh," he said, sounding shocked. "Wow. You do have a heart."

"Funny thing about a heart. I do, in fact, need it to sustain life. Pumping blood and all that. It's a pain sometimes, but I hear it's a rough time without it. What with the dying and all." He snorted a laugh.

"Maybe Mooney was right," he muttered, almost to himself. Then to me, staying put, obviously uncomfortable, "I'm sorry I laughed at you Lily." I peered at him closely in the dark, and although I couldn't see much of his face, his lines of silhouette gave the impression of conceding, and I found myself smiling at him.

"It's alright," I said, heading down the stairs towards the light, letting my words carry back to him. "I know Pepperup Potion makes it look like my head's on fire."

"Exactly," he said, clumping down the stairs behind me. "James is sorry too," he added after a moment. I reached the bottom and turned.

"I'm sure he is."

"And he's not really my type. So I think you should go with him to Slughorn's party. Either way I'm not going to hear the end of it, and at least if you go he won't be so pissy." Now it was my turn to snort quietly.

"I'll think about it," I told him, and we set off for the Common Room together.


	29. December 13: Remus

**December 13 - Remus**

**These are the delicacies of a ruined evening.**

It was just past midnight, and we four Marauders were sitting in the Common Room, feverishly writing a Charms essay due first thing in the morning. We'd been there about two hours now, and I was nearly finished. The others, however, were not doing so well. Pete, working diligently, was only about halfway through, and since James and Sirius had spent the first hour playing chess (at which James trounced Sirius splendidly, because Sirius had no foresight, and was therefore terrible at chess) they had only just begun. Sirius, with a characteristic expletive, threw his quill down.

"Why are we even doing this? Why do we take Charms at all? This is such a waste of our time. We are wasting a perfectly good pranking opportunity, for **Flint's class**. And, Merlin how many essays have we written him so far this year?"

"Six," James replied miserably. I watched as he scratched something out in the corner of his parchment on which he had been drawing for the past few minutes. I was nearly positive that the initials "L.E." were there, but I didn't say anything. Yet.

"Merlin. Six too many," Sirius banged his head on the table repeatedly, each thunk making everything jump an inch or so.

"Tell me about it," mumbled Peter with a mouthful of quill, a habit which never fails to disgust me.

"Waste, waste, waste," moaned Sirius with every thump.

I scribbled down the end of my last sentence. "Well," I said, unable to contain my glee, "I think since I'm done I'm just going to nip down to the kitchens and have a quick snack. I haven't seen Leaf since Thursday last, and I'm sure he'll think I'm looking a bit peaky. Got to love house elves."

And with that I winked at them all and disappeared through the portrait hole before they could hex me. Revenge is sweet.


	30. December 17: James

**December 17 - James**

**Write about a redheaded woman.**

"I'm telling you," Sirius was insisting, leaning across the table at dinner. "Blondes."

"Why?" asked Remus.

"Because," responded Sirius gravely. "That's the natural order of things mate. Blondes are the top of the food chain."

"You're telling me that an amazing brunette is inferior to a decent blonde, because that's the natural order of things."

Sirius nodded, and Remus scoffed.

"Wormy," Sirius ordered. "Back me up on this one."

"Please," Remus cut him off. "Wormtail will take any girl, so long as she'll look at him."

Peter shrugged and didn't look up from his plate.

"I seriously think you guys are mistaken about redheads," I told them. They both stared blankly at me, then exchanged a look.

"Prongs," Remus said finally, with the air of a person relaying heavy news. "Redheads are not hot, as a rule. Usually they have freckles"

"And weird eyebrows," added Sirius.

"And weird eyebrows," Remus conceded. "And they just are not that attractive. That's not to say that Lily isn't hot. She is." Both he and Sirius took refuge under the table briefly, grinning. I rolled my eyes. I had only once hexed any of the Marauders over comments about Lily and it was fourth year when Sirius had said "Well now that Evans has some nice jugs on her you should watch out Prongs. I may want some of that." He was kidding. I hadn't realized. He couldn't walk right for a week. They've never let me live it down. Remus, sitting back up, continued.

"It's just an ineffectual argument. Redheads are not hot."

At that moment, he shut up, setting Sirius off laughing, because Lily sat down next to him, threw her hair over her shoulder, and began piling her plate with food.

"In a hurry Lilyflower?" I asked, desperate to start a conversation with her before any of the others could bring up the one we'd been having as she'd arrived. She shrugged in response to my question, only scrunching her face up a little at the nickname I knew irked her.

"Good, then you've got time to solve an argument," said Sirius, with a knowing glance at me, leaning towards her across the table. "Do you think dark or light hair is hotter?"

"On a girl or a guy?" she asked, shocking us all by playing along.

"A guy," said Sirius. "We wouldn't want to give Jamsie here ideas."

She shot him a nasty look and I dropped my head into my hands, wondering if I was ever going to get to talk to Lily without my best friend making me seem like an ass.

"Why?" she asked, sounding like she was killing time.

"Just settling a dispute. Remus likes brunettes, I like blondes. We need a third."

"What about Potter or Pettigrew?" she asked as I raised my head to watch her. She was avoiding my eye.

"Wormy's type is girl, and Prongs doesn't count," responded Remus before Sirius could embarrass me more.

"Why not?" she asked. Damn her curiosity.

"Because you're a redhead and Prongs likes you. Useless to this purely theoretical discussion." Now she was really avoiding my eye. She blushed deeply and stood up.

"I like dark haired guys," she informed her shoes, and left.

We sat silently for a second, before Remus said simply, "huh. Weird."

"Tell me about it," said Peter. "She didn't even touch her dinner."


	31. December 20: Lily

**December 20 - Lily**

**Write about a sudden storm.**

When we went to Herbology for the final hour of class before the holidays, it wasn't snowing. Then, halfway through, Alice Thomas hit me in the shoulder to whisper, awed, "Look outside."

There wasn't much to see, but white. The two of us looked at each other, she ginning and I shocked.

"We're gonna get stuck," I muttered. Professor Sprout was lecturing and we were supposed to be taking notes, although I highly doubted anyone was.

"Bloody amazing though. Just out of nowhere."

"Yeah. I mean, we can melt a way back when it's done falling, but I guess we've got to wait until then."

"I'm excited!" she said. Alice, whose enthusiasm was never short of infectious, was just a little too obvious, and this last statement just a little too loud, just enough for Professor Sprout to ask

"Miss Thomas? Something you'd like to share?" Alice blushed a little, leaning back to her seat.

"Just the snow Professor. I was remarking on how we're gonna have to stay here so we don't all get lost on the way up to the castle."

Everyone's head whipped around to peer out the very few panes of glass not completely obscured by plants.

"Well," said Sprout finally. "I see that you have a point. Why don't we all just settle down then and wait for this to stop. Besides," she added, good naturedly. "No one's listening anyway."

And with that she disappeared to some task or another and the NEWT Herbology class exploded in conversation.

Unfortunately, Amos was in the class. I'd been avoiding him for the past two weeks or so; the span of time it took him to date and break up with my dorm-mate May. I joined Alice's conversation with Frank Longbottom, but after an hour I bowed out, feeling like a third wheel, although they weren't dating (yet). Looking for somewhere else to go, I scanned the classroom. There were only two Marauders in Herbology; Remus and James, and, lacking anyone else to talk to (since all of my other friends took as few classes as they possibly could, Herbology definitely not being one of them) I went and sat down next to Remus, who immediately shut up.

"What?" I asked. I was always suspicious of the Marauders to begin with, and recently I felt like every time I came over, conversation ceased. It was enough to make anyone paranoid.

"Nothing," Remus replied breezily. "You're paranoid Lily."

"Obviously not without reason."

"Why do you say that? It's completely without reason," James reassured me.

"Because Remus didn't say, 'you sound paranoid,' he said 'you're paranoid.' It means you were talking about me and you're trying to play it off like you weren't," I informed him. The two of them exchanged a smile.

"You're good," James told me appreciatively.

"I know," I said, smirking. "Now spill."

"Just because you know we were talking about you doesn't mean we're going to tell you, Lily," Remus said, smirking back at me.

"What kind of Marauders would we be if that worked Lilyflower?" asked James as it stopped snowing.


	32. December 24: James

**December 24 - James**

**Write about something you want but cannot have.**

Lily, on the night of our date, was distractingly beautiful. I was having a lot of trouble concentrating, but I was (or so I thought) working through it well. _You sound like Diggory_ I consoled myself. _And she likes Diggory_. It was all going swimmingly, in fact, until she abruptly stopped in the middle of the corridor, crossing her arms and sizing me up.

"Alright Potter. What's wrong with you?"

I was shocked. It was the first time thus far in the night (all ten minutes of it) that she had referred to me by my surname. "Huh? What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You're just really quiet."

"I was trying to be well behaved," I informed her and she smiled.

"And I do appreciate it. But you can be well behaved and still, you know, speak, can't you? I mean, just because about a third of the things you say are horribly offensive doesn't mean I don't enjoy the other two thirds."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Only a third? I was shooting for half."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure. Only you would complain about that."

"Nah," I told her. "Padfoot would be mortified. Huh." I stopped dead then, realizing something. "Wait a minute."

"What?" she asked, stopping too.

"You just admitted that you liked talking to me."

She rolled her eyes again and started walking. "Obviously."

"No! Very not obviously!"

"Do you think I would really be going with you if I didn't like you even a little bit?"

"I guess not. I mean," then it hit me. "Wait!" I threw up my arms and froze, staring at her. "Not only do you enjoy talking to me, but you also like me?"

She sighed. "In the same way I like the Giant Squid. I consider you to be mildly entertaining."

I smiled at her. "Ouch. But don't pretend like you didn't say it."

She shot me an innocent look. "Say what?"

"That you like me."

"Only a little bit."

"You actually didn't specify an amount," I told her smugly.

"You're impossible."

"And you like me."

"I never said that!"

"You said 'do you think I'd be going with you if I didn't like you even a little bit?'"

"Yeah, to like. As in, to get along with? To tolerate?"

"I think the word you're looking for is 'to be enamored with.'"

"That's four words."

"The point is," I barreled on, ignoring this. "That you like me."

"I tolerate you."

"More than that. You think I'm sexy."

"The more you talk like that, the less I tolerate you," she informed me.

"Nah. You like it."

She sighed, setting off again. "It's going to be a long night." I followed her, grinning. Thank Merlin. I had hours to extract a confession.


	33. December 25: Sirius

**December 25 - Sirius**

**Write about what you didn't say**

"It was amazing mate," said James, again.

"So you said," I told him, bored. The four of us were walking around the grounds, kept cozy by the fire Remus was carrying in a jam jar. I had spent the past hour and a half listening to James wax poetic about his date with Lily, and I personally thought he sounded like a besotted ass.

"I'm sorry. It just was. I can't stop thinking about it."

"Or talking about it," I muttered, bending down to pack a snowball and chuck at James. I missed and hit Wormtail, who shook the snow out of his eyes and chucked one back. Remus moved to my other side, so he wouldn't be standing between the two of us.

"What's your issue?" asked James, abruptly stopping and glaring at me.

"No issue," I told him, shrugging.

"Then what's with all the comments under your breath?"

"You keep repeating yourself. It's not like we don't hear enough about Lily already."

"I thought you wouldn't mind," he snapped, "You know, being my best friend and all."

"Yeah, I was. But I'm sure dear Lilyflower can keep you company now. I'm bloody sick of hearing about her."

"Well I'm sorry mate, you'll just have to get over it and stop acting like a little girl."

"Hey," said Remus, stepping between the two of us, as we had moved dangerously close, although no one had reached for a wand yet. Peter, as usual, slunk back at any indication of conflict. "Calm down, both of you."

"Whatever mate," said James, pulling away. "I didn't mean to insult his precious pride."

And I hexed him, not a quarter of a second before he hexed me. Remus dove out of the way, Peter disappeared completely. When the purple smoke cleared (which I think I can claim as my own, although it might have been his) the two of us had matching tentacles sprouting from our heads. We just glared at each other for a moment, before I burst out laughing.

"You look ridiculous," I choked out.

"You look even more ridiculous," he replied, laughing now too. "At least my face was good looking to begin with. Now you don't even have your hair to hide behind."

Remus came over, followed by Wormtail and shaking his head.

"I will never understand how you two resolve conflict."


	34. December 31: Peter

**December 31 - Peter**

**In anticipation of the night.**

"Bloody Hell!"

"It's just me idiot," snapped Sirius, who had backed up right into me, stepping on my foot in the dark of the passage which lead to Hogsmeade.

"You stepped on me," I muttered, bending down to massage my foot.

"Don't be such a girl," he replied, "Lumos." The tip of his wand lit the space, which was surprisingly wide for a secret passageway. "Where are Moony and Prongs?"

"Dunno."

"You're helpful."

"Thanks."

"Sarcasm Wormy."

"Oh."

I sat down where I was, in the middle of the floor, and he paced a bit until the mirror at the end of the corridor eked open, and James pulled his invisibility cloak off of him and Remus.

"Padfoot, you're on time," James said, grinning. "You feeling alright mate?"

"My date for tonight decided that she'd had enough rule breaking and wanted to return to her dormitory. Of course, I might have convinced her, but I thought I would spend some quality time with my fellow Marauders."

"You make it sound like this isn't tradition," said Remus, his own wand lit.

"Tradition is a refuge of the unimaginative," Sirius told him.

"Except," said James, smiling, his glasses crooked, "for Marauder tradition."

"Obviously," he replied.

We set off down the corridor. "Tonight's the night boys," Sirius informed us abruptly. "Tonight, Rosmerta succumbs to my charms."

"Five sickles says she doesn't," said Remus.

"Five sickles says she doesn't, but she gives him a new year's kiss," said James.

"I'll take that bet," I said.

"Oh Wormtail," said Remus, throwing his arm around me affectionately. "You just make it so easy to take your money."


	35. January 2: Remus

**January 2 - Remus**

**Write about a time someone said no.**

It was the night before classes resumed again and the Common Room was packed. There was a fervent, sweaty quality to the air as almost everyone fifth year and older raced through all of the work which they had put off during the break. Not excluded from this (unsurprisingly) were myself and the other three Marauders and (more surprisingly) Lily Evans.

She was sitting just across the room from us, with several girls and Frank Longbottom, all of whom were as absorbed as she was. She was seated, unfortunately, right in James' line of vision, and even though I flicked him in the ear every time he looked up at her, he couldn't help himself.

We had all stopped being irritated, for the most part, with his infatuation years ago. It was just another facet to his personality, his devotion to Lily, and there wasn't anything to be done with it. Like how Sirius always bullied Wormtail when he was upset about anything – it wasn't him in his best light, but it was inevitable.

We also understood the appeal, to a point. She was pretty, she was smart. She said no every time, and James loved things he had to work for. (It's why he pulled pranks. School was too easy for him, came too naturally.) But it really was beginning to border on insanity.

Sure, she had opened up a little to him. They even went to Sluggy's Christmas Party together. But since then it wasn't like she'd give him the time of day. He was staring, lovesickeningly, across the room at her and she didn't even look up. The first thing he did when he took out a blank sheet of parchment was to doodle her initials on the upper right hand corner and she had to be asked three times at dinner before she realized he was talking to her, and would pass him the pumpkin juice.

"You're drooling," Sirius informed James, looking up from his parchment to stretch.

"Funny Padfoot," snapped James back.

"You are staring," offered Peter.

"I realize," said James, taking off his glasses and rubbing his face.

"She's coming this way," I observed, and she was, apparently finished with her work. We were sitting between her and the girl's dormitory, so it stood to reason that she was headed upstairs to bed.

"Lilyflower!" James cried, shoving his glasses back onto his face.

"Goodnight James," she replied firmly, a small smile on her face.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, and she didn't even flinch.

"No James. I'm too tired."

"Tomorrow then," he said, smiling at her, and she just shook her head and went upstairs as we returned to work, shaking our heads as well.


	36. January 5: James

**January 5 - James**

**You're standing in a doorway. **

"Are you sure?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe in what I hoped was a casual manner. "You seem pretty annoyed to me."

Lily, trapped in the Transfiguration classroom where we had just held a Prefect's Meeting, sighed and shifted her bag to her other shoulder. "I'm annoyed, Potter, because I want to go upstairs and finish my Potions essay, and you're blocking the way. I wasn't annoyed with you until you became annoying. Move."

I obliged, withering only a bit under a glare which would have made Peter wet himself. "So then," I began, slinging my arm around her shoulders. She sighed, but didn't shrug me off. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"An essay for McGonagall," she told me, not looking up. "Then I thought I'd go skinny dipping with the Giant Squid. He pines for me if I don't visit, you see. After that I've a date with Filch scraping frogspawn off the ceilings of all of the dungeons, and then Bellatrix Black and I are going to have a picnic where we braid each other's hair and gossip about boys."

"Ah," I said, smiling. "So it seems as though you're all booked up."

"I am," she said, squirming out from under my arm. "So don't ask, okay?"

"But I haven't asked yet today," I informed her.

"I am aware Potter. I was enjoying it."

"Ouch Lilyflower," I said, holding my hand to my heart.

"Would you stop it with that stupid nickname?" she snapped, quickening her pace. I just lengthened my stride, grateful that I was so much taller than she.

"I thought you didn't mind."

"You know full well that I mind, you prat. You're annoying."

"So you are annoyed."

"Bloody hell," she snapped, stopping dead. "Shut up."

"Seriously though, Lily," I said, dropping my joking tone. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing," she spat, and began walking again.

"Lily stop," I called, jogging after her.

"You wish," she muttered. "Potter, would you just leave me alone?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

She stopped again, then turned slowly, not meeting my eyes. "Look Potter," she informed my shoes, "I don't like you. I don't want to be around you, I don't want to see you. I just want you to leave me alone. Do you think you can do that?"

"Uh," I muttered, stunned. Normally, if she wasn't friendly or joking, she was at least angry, which was alright because it meant she felt something. But her tone was completely flat when she spoke, and I was momentarily speechless. "I guess. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Potter," she said, hiking her bag up on her shoulder. "I'll see you around."

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank all of the people who have been reading and especially those who are reviewing. I'm up to over 1,000 hits for June already (May numbers were nearing 5,000). Also, I wanted to especially thank KaseyO and FaithfulHPReader, who I'm pretty sure review every single chapter.

_alice


	37. January 6: Lily

**January 6 – Lily**

**Write about bathing.**

_I shouldn't be pissed. _I thought to myself, as I floated (or at least attempted to float) across the top of the bath. The bubbles supported me, mostly, which was good, because every few moments I would remember just how pissed I was at James Potter and flail a bit, which completely ruined any hope I might have of buoyancy.

I wasn't sure why I was pissed, really. He hadn't really done anything (_Besides be a royal pain in the arse. Nothing new there._). But Merlin! In the past few days just the sight of him made me furious. I didn't want to think that it had anything to do with the fact that on New Year's Eve, he left me alone in the Common Room. Well, not alone, alone. I was with May, Alice, our other room-mates Marlene and Susan, Frank, the fifth year Prewett brothers, who were always good for a laugh, Dorcas Meadowes, also a fifth year, who was Prefect with Gideon Prewett, and Benjy Fenwick, the 6th year Chaser for the Gryffindor team. And we all had fun. We were a odd club though, to be sure. Each and every person was strangely dynamic, and we all shared a inexplicable understanding of each other, even though we didn't know one another very well. But the final four of our makeshift circle, the Marauders, were missing, including Potter. And little as I wanted to admit it, I was missing James.

_I don't want to be just a game to him_, I thought as I floated. _I don't want to miss him either._ The mermaid in the picture flipped her hair again and giggled a little bit at me as I flailed once more, panicked at the thought that I might be getting attached. I stopped, standing up (the water came up to my collarbone still, deep as the bath was.) and glared at her.

"Oh shut up."


	38. January 10: Peter

**January 10 - Peter**

**Write about a time you found out about something you weren't supposed to know.**

The Library was mostly empty when I got there, which was cool because I sucked at blocking out distractions and since I was on the verge of failing Transfiguration, I really needed to study. The other Marauders had ditched me – James and Sirius to get some extra flying time in and Remus to nap – and I was sort of enjoying the quiet until someone slammed their bag down on the table just on the other side of the shelves.

"I just don't get it," complained a girl (Lily Evans, I thought).

"What's not to get?" asked another girl (Alice Thomas, maybe).

"Boys," scoffed the first voice.

"Amos likes you. What's wrong with that?" asked a third (Marlene McKinnon?).

"Then why did he date May?" demanded the first.

"Because you ditched him, remember?" reminded the third voice patiently.

"But I didn't ditch him! He was the one who was all hand-holdy _I like you Lily_. Then he just ups and leaves me for May." So the first voice was definitely Lily Evans. I smiled a little to myself for figuring this out, before scowling at the thought of James' reaction to hearing that Lily liked Amos Diggory.

"You left him first. You should have just held his hand. You certainly wouldn't have to offer that twice to me. I'd be all over that. He's yummy," giggled the third.

"Your obsession with boys never ceases to amaze me. Yummy Dorcas? Really?" asked the second, proving my guess to be inaccurate. I was pretty sure I knew who Dorcas was, and if I was right, then she was in her fifth year, explaining why I didn't recognize her voice.

"We can't all be as devoted as you and Frank, Alice. And he is yummy. Lily agrees, right Lily?"

"Well he is cute," Lily admitted. "Not really my type though."

"You have a type?" asked Dorcas, sounding amazed.

"Yes," snapped Lily. "Not all of our type is 'boy.'"

"Whatever," laughed Dorcas.

"I still don't get what the issue is though," said the second voice, which absolutely belonged to Alice Thomas.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"What's wrong with Amos? You two could totally date. I mean, it's not like there's anyone else you like, right?"

There was a pause here, which prompted Dorcas to burst out with a singsong, "Lily's got a crush!"

"Oh shut it," replied Lily, sounding long suffering. "No I don't. You're right. I should date Amos. Actually date him this time."

"Exactly," said Alice. "Give the boy a chance."

"What could go wrong?" asked Lily rhetorically. I banged my head down on the table. This was so not good.

* * *

**A/N:** So I deleted the last two chapers I had because I got such writers block, and the only way I could get around it was to just change tracks entirely. Plus, they were not my best. So heres a new start and I'm sorry about the wait. (Amos got ditched wayyyy too easily before anyway. He was bound to come back.)

_alice.


	39. January 13: Sirius

**January 13 – Sirius**

**After midnight.**

James and I were wandering. It was two weeks from the full moon in either direction – the most boring time of the month. Also, we hadn't played a serious prank since November, (when we'd cast Disillusionment charms over each and every suit of armor in the castle, sending Filch into conniptions) and instead of trying to remedy this, all James wanted to talk about was Lily.

"You saw them kissing? Like, for real?" I sighed. He'd already asked me six times, but he had the feverish James glint in his eye which meant that not answering was not even close to being an option.

"Not like, full frontal snogging," I told him, for the sixth time. "He walked her to Transfiguration and then gave her a kiss goodbye. A short one. Totally dry."

"Where was I?"

"Setting off the fireworks above Filch's office so that Wormy could get out remember?"

"Oh right. 'Cause Filch was threatening him with the thumbscrews again."

"Mhmmm."

There was a moment of silence before James burst out with "But she doesn't even like him!"

I shrugged. "Pettigrew said that she did."

"But she also said that he wasn't her type. And remember, she likes dark haired guys."

"Nope."

"Yes she does! Remember, you and Remus were talking and she came over and you guys embarrassed me and she said she liked dark haired guys and left."

I sighed again. "No Prongs. I don't remember. I don't file every single conversation I've ever had with her somewhere in my head for later reference."

"Wanker," he muttered.

"So what if she likes Diggory? Isn't it time you're over her anyway?"

He glared at me. "It doesn't just work like that."

"Sure it does," I slung my arm around his shoulders. "I mean, even Mooney thinks you're losing it. When was the last time you even talked to her?"

"Eight days ago," he muttered, his ears going red. I burst out laughing.

"Okay, well the first thing you need to do is stop keeping count. Hogsmeade is next weekend, and you're going to bring my dear friend Emily Rosewood, my relationship with whom did not work out because she actually wanted to talk and that nonsense. But you like to talk, so it should be perfect. Also, she's hot."

"No Padfoot."

"Prongs, you lost your say in the matter when Wormtail became better at talking to the girl he likes than you are. You're going with Rosewood, and that's final. Now c'mon, lets lock Mrs. Norris in a suit of armor or something."


	40. January 14: Remus

**January 14 - Remus**

**Write about the horizon.**

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the Great Hall for dinner (don't ask me why) was the sunset. Usually, the novelty of it having worn off during our first year, I didn't even notice the enchanted ceiling. It was strange this evening, though, streaked green and purple instead of the usual sunset reds and oranges, and you could see all the way to the horizon. Sirius, who was talking about Emily Rosewood (again) didn't even notice me stop, and Peter, who was drooling over Sirius' description (again) also didn't, but James froze next to me. At first I thought it was the sky, and then I noticed Lily.

She was standing between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, face upturned, transfixed. Amos Diggory had his arm comfortably around her waist, as if he were the only thing keeping her from floating away, but she didn't even seem to notice or care. Sirius, finally realizing that he had lost the majority of his audience, doubled back, grabbing James' hand and pulling him towards the food. I punched Sirius in the arm, not wanting James anywhere near Diggory.

"Ow!" Sirius whined, rubbing his arm. "Jeez Mooney, I didn't realize you two were exclusive. I'll be sure to keep my hands off your girlfriend in the future."

I smacked by forehead with my open palm; not only had Sirius failed to noticed what was obviously a pending catastrophe, but he also managed to say the worst thing possible. And James, distracted as he was, hadn't missed it. Sirius' eyes widened as he looked over, finally, at Evans and Diggory and realized.

"Diggory should learn that lesson," James muttered darkly.

"Um, Prongs?" piped up Peter uncertainly. "Lily's not your girlfriend."

Sirius and I simultaneously punched him, surprising a squeak. "What?"

"Shut up Wormtail," Sirius warned. "You're even slower than I am."

"McGonagall's coming over," I observed.

"Let's go sit," suggested Sirius. We headed over to the table, Sirius, Peter, and I trying to keep as much distance between us and the couple as humanly possible, and James ignoring us completely.

And right as we walked by him, Amos pulled Lily into his lap and met James' eye. Now, Diggory is no idiot. He's in Ravenclaw, so that's impossible. But as James went dead white, I found myself thinking that Amos Diggory must be either completely oblivious, or very, very foolish.

Six hours later, James stumbled into the dormitory.

"How was detention?" asked Sirius with the bored ease of long practice.

"I bloody hate Filch," muttered James.

"So not worth it?" I asked carefully, eyeing his split lip.

"Completely worth it," responded James grimly. "She sat up in the Common Room the scream at me."

Peter, Sirius, and I exchanged a look. Obviously, in concocting our fool-proof plan to help James get over Lily, we'd forgotten to account for James. This was not good. Not good at all.


	41. January 18: Lily

**January 18 - Lily**

**Write about leaving.**

"Are you sure you're alright Lily?" Amos asked again. We were on our way to Hogsmeade and I was absolutely **not** a little distracted by the sight of James walking off in front of us with Emily Rosewood (who was petite and blonde and pretty much physically perfect in a way that I could never be) on his arm.

"I'm fine," I answered, smiling at him. Smiling at my _boyfriend_, I reminded myself.

"That's good. Don't want you getting all mopey on me."

"I wouldn't dare."

"There's a good girl."

Four hours later, I found myself sitting next to Remus Lupin in the Three Broomsticks, furious, and clutching a Butterbeer as if my life depended on it.

"And then what did you do?" he asked very calmly, as if he had a lot of experience talking to the irrationally angry.

"Punched him in the nose." Remus' eyes widened in what looked like delight.

"Did you really?" he asked.

"Of course not," I told him. "I just said I had to meet someone, and I was terribly sorry but I forgot earlier and then came here."

"Which was when?" he asked, still looking amused.

"About an hour ago. If he told me I was a good girl one more time, I was honestly worried that I was going to sock him one. Like my sister's horrible fiancée did to Sev the first time they met." Of course, this line of conversation wasn't helping at all either. Now I was angry about Sev, Vernon, and Amos.

"Would you rather he told you that you were a very bad girl?" asked Remus, changing the subject very tactfully for someone who was suggesting something so lacking in tact. I just glared at him, torn between relief and offense, and settling for the latter.

"Well you should break up with him," said Remus, looking down at the counter.

"I can't," I replied morosely.

"Why not?" he wanted to know.

"It's a trial run. I'm giving him a chance. I didn't give him one before."

"Well, that's very fair of you, isn't that Lily?" said Remus. I was surprised to hear more than a little bitter sarcasm in his voice.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"It's just funny that you're giving Amos such a fair chance when you've never really given James one." I scowled.

"I don't want to talk about Potter," I said, making my best effort not to snap at him.

"Why not?" he asked, still with the odd, hard edge to his voice. "All he wants to talk about is you."

"Mind your own bloody business Lupin," I snapped, losing my little bit of control. He just sat there as I slammed my way back up to the castle, even more furious than I had been an hour before.

* * *

**A/N:** So I literally marathon wrote 6 chapters the other night... so you can expect regular updates for the next few weeks!! Check on Monday, Thursday, and Saturday - all the new stuff should be up soon enough then. I'd also again like to thank everyone who has reviewed - your support is beyond encouraging. Cheers!

_alice


	42. January 19: Peter

**January 19 – Peter**

**Write about a sound.**

"Alright," conceded Sirius, holding his hand in the air. "So maybe Emily Rosewood wasn't the right girl for you."

"Damn right," James growled, smashing another vase. I winced at the crash.

"Doesn't mean you should give up," Sirius added, grinning hopefully. James just glared at him and the grin slid off his face, slowly.

"Prongs, mate," said I said worriedly from the depths of a dusty armchair, trying not to sneeze "you're kind of freaking me out."

"Excuse me," he muttered sarcastically, knocking a set of brass candlesticks off a pedestal, and I sank a little deeper out of sight.

"Thank Merlin for the Room of Requirement," chirped Sirius. "Now if only it could supply us with a girl for Prongsie here."

James looked over at Mooney, presumably for moral support, but he was staying out of it. The full moon was just a week away now, granted, but he had been unusually quiet. He caught me looking at him too, and just pulled a face, shrugging at the two of us.

"Sirius, for once in your life, can't you just shut up?" asked James finally, sounding a little strangled. "And you're a real help Mooney, thanks."

"Prongs, relax," said Remus, rubbing his hands across his face.

"None of you get it," James snapped. "This isn't just a silly crush you can stamp out of me if you introduce me to enough other girls. I don't care about any of them. This isn't a silver lining situation Padfoot. I am in love with Lily Evans, and she doesn't even notice me anymore. She didn't even say anything about the Rosewood girl, so my entire day yesterday was wasted."

We all just looked at him. Emily Rosewood was hot. It was official. James had lost it.

"Don't you think love is kind of a strong word, mate?" asked Sirius, sounding a little timid.

"No!" he spat. "You just don't get it." And with that, he knocked over the pedestal which had formerly housed the brass candlesticks, and I shrunk again from the sound of crashing.

"I don't think she'll last long with Diggory," said Remus thoughtfully, after a quiet moment, once it had become apparent that James wasn't going to smash anything else for a few moments. We all looked at him.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"We were talking yesterday. At the Three Broomsticks. She thinks he's a prick."

"He is a prick," I agreed. Sirius rolled his eyes.

James gulped a breath. "But that doesn't mean she wants to be with me."

"One step at a time," Remus replied, glancing at the others. "Look Prongs, since our plans to help you get over her have obviously failed; it's our duty as Marauders to help you get the girl. As well as thoroughly humiliate Amos Diggory."

Sirius shrugged, but I could see the glint in his eye that meant he was interested. I was obviously in, and nodded the whole time Remus was speaking. When I finally looked at James, he was smiling.

"Not that it's going to be easy," said Sirius in his best McGonagall voice. "You're bloody hopeless with her mate."


	43. January 22: Sirius

**January 22 - Sirius**

**In the meantime…**

"Hey! Wait up Amos!" I called, hurrying down the corridor after the (luckily) alone Ravenclaw.

"Black," he greeted me, uncertain. "What's going on?"

"Not much," I replied. "I just wanted to apologize for James punching you in the face so unexpectedly last week, or whenever it was. He's kind of a prick sometimes, take it from me, but he's been debating apologizing and I figured someone should do it." Diggory was preening a little bit, obviously pleased that I had 'lowered myself' so much as to make an apology. (We, the Marauders, did not apologize.) He was also obviously stupid, or no one had taught him how sarcasm properly worked.

"It's alright mate. It was just a little bruise. Lily even thought it was dashing, so no harm, no foul, right?" he winked at me, as if I was in on something with him. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Hey listen, can I ask you a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" he asked, looking suspicious. Well at least he wasn't completely terminally idiotic.

"We're planning this prank, see, and we need someone to sneak into Filch's office while we distract him. It's getting harder, because he knows if one of us is missing and go running back there. But we want to steal Mrs. Norris and hopefully turn her pink. Just a bit of fun. She's hard to get your hands on, and she knows to run from us too. But neither of them would ever suspect you, and you're a bloody decent Quidditch player; you could pull it off easily." This part was the tricky part. And by tricky, I meant tricky if you weren't me. It was the perfect balance of luring him into our trap, and making him believe that we actually needed him. And, the way he grinned, I knew I had succeeded. _The Black family charm, put to good use, _I thought only a little bitterly. Sometimes it was just too easy though.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh how much I love Sirius. hehe. OH! Also, I would love it very much if you would go and read the one-shot that I wrote and tell me what you think (because I'm shameless like that). Cheers! _a.


	44. January 23: James

**January 23 – James**

**Write a love letter. To anyone.**

I was in an excellent mood. Sirius, Remus and Pete turned Diggory completely pink, which lasted for a full 6 hours before Flint finally fixed him - which was even better. And, best of all, at the time it happened I was in the Library, in full view of Lily Evans, trying to win her over with my studiousness, so she knew it wasn't my doing.

Well. Actually best of all was seeing the two of them fight because he 'lacked a sense of humor.' Of course, I hadn't actually been studying. Looking down at my parchment before I left the Library to go buy Sirius large quantities of Firewhiskey, chocolate for Remus, and Every Flavored Beans for Peter, I resolved to burn my handiwork, before Sirius ever found it and made fun of my worse than usual.

**Dear Lily**_, _it read

**You look very pretty from my vantage point across the Library. Actually it's kind of funny. Every time I see you you actually look more beautiful than you did the last time. I'm told the novelty is supposed to wear off, but it doesn't. I think it's because it's not a novelty. **

**You know, you don't really need to be studying that Transfiguration book. I know you think you're terrible at it, but you beat me on the last test, and I actually studied for that one. So you're smarter than me at least (something we obviously didn't already know).**

**I'm honestly impressed that I'm making small talk in letter form. (Aren't you?) There's a reason for that, though. I'm scared to death of you, and I just want to talk to you. I scared to say that I absolutely and completely love you, even though you think I'm a prick and sometimes a bully. You thinking that is part of why I'm scared, but mostly it's just the thought that you might not feel the same way about me that I feel about you.**

**I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lily Evans, no matter how long or short that life may be, and I can safely say that knowing you'll probably never read this letter. Hopefully I'll be able to tell you in person one day. Also, hopefully I'll be more eloquent then, but that's unlikely. Mostly I hope not to scare you off because I know (and have always known) that you're the only girl I will ever love.**

**Yours, always**

**James Potter**

_It's a nice letter at least,_ I thought a little defensively as I stuffed it into my bag. _At least I'm not tripe at them. That's why Sirius teases so much anyway. Because he's jealous of my talent.  
_


	45. January 30: Remus

**January 29 – Remus**

**The end of the day.**

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?" I asked Lily Evans wryly as we set out on our patrol.

"I'm sorry I was so horrible to you at Hogsmeade," she said, blushing. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I wasn't so nice either. No worries Lily." She smiled back at me. "So, what's up? You didn't want to patrol with Diggory or James?"

"Amos and I aren't doing so well," she told me, rolling her eyes. "He's still upset that I laughed at him, the big baby. And James is annoying. Everyone else has done patrols this week, besides you and Gideon Prewett. So I gave Prewett the week off. He reminds me of James a little too much." I chuckled a bit at this. The two were similarly intense, although James had several years of unrequited brooding on the younger boy.

"So it's not working out between you and Amos, or is it just a temporary fight?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't know. I don't even think I like him that much."

"Then why are you still dating him?" I asked, really curious now. Lily was never one to take shit from anyone, as James so well knew, and so it was weird that she would stay with Amos if she "didn't like him that much".

"I just can't break up. I feel like this is my punishment, like I have to go through with it because I rushed in, knowing I wasn't that interested."

"I get that," I muttered, more to myself than her.

"Rushing into things?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nah. That's more Padfoot and Prongs. The punishing yourself bit." She nodded, as if she really understood.

"You've never had a girlfriend, have you Remus?" she asked, giving me a knowing look. I felt a twinge of nervousness, as if maybe Lily Evans really did know what I meant about punishing myself, and why. I just answered her, my straightforward "No."

"Funny. You're a nice guy," she said, her smile juxtaposed oddly with the intense look she was giving me. It was worthy of McGonagall, although it reminded me, strangely, of James the day he finally confronted me about his suspicions about my lycanthropy. Unsettled, I brushed her off again.

"Thanks Lily. But really, girls deserve more."

She raised her eyebrows. "I can think of a lot more girls who don't deserve you at all than those who deserve more."

I could feel myself blushing. "It's more complicated than that," I muttered, which was my excuse with the Marauders. She just shrugged. I took a deep breath. _Lily Evans doesn't know anything about your furry little problem_, I reminded myself. _She just can't understand, really._ She changed the subject then, which was a relief. Still. The funny knowing glint never left her eye.


	46. February 1: Lily

**February 1 – Lily**

**Write about kissing.**

_So, I'm not exactly the expert on kissing, but I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to like it more than this, _I found myself thinking as Amos pushed me up against the wall (again). Partially I was embarrassed, because we were patrolling and supposed to break up that sort of thing, but mostly I was annoyed because I kept trying to talk to him and whenever the conversation would lull he would give me the kissing smile and go at it again.

It definitely wasn't that I didn't find Amos attractive. Because he was – blondish brown hair, green eyes. And the kissing smile, as I had dubbed it, was borderline sexy – hooded eyes and all that. Honestly, I couldn't quite place my finger on why I didn't feel anything when he kissed me – no fireworks like the ones Alice waxed clichéd poetic about. So I just stood there whenever he did, until he stopped.

Even worse was the sinking feeling that I was avoiding him. Well, to be completely candid it was more than just a feeling. I was buying time to make a decision about "us." (_You're avoiding James too, _a voice reminded me. A voice completely unhelpful to the process of deciding about Amos, which I therefore pointedly ignored.) Remus couldn't patrol with me tonight – James (_Potter. Not James_) had patrolled with him earlier in the week and much as I wanted to avoid my unfortunate boyfriend, I just refused to bring myself to ask him to patrol again. Although now that I was out I was regretting my selflessness.

"Lily, are you sure you're okay?" Amos, asked, pulling on my hand to stop me from walking away. I looked up at him and nodded, smiling.

"I'm just really tired," I explained feebly.

"Alright," he conceded, not letting my hand go. It would be too rude to pull mine away so I just stood there. "You've just been weird lately."

"Nah, I'm alright."

"Well you look really pretty," he said, brushing my hair off my shoulder and smiling at me. "As always." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _So maybe I'm not the expert here either, _I thought,_ but I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be flattered, not annoyed. This is not good. Not good at all.

* * *

_

**A/N: Much as I hate begging for reviews, I had nearly 1000 hits on the last chapter, which was amazing, but only two reviews (the fabulous Kuri333 and -EHWIES, both of whom I can't thank enough). And I really want to know what you guys think, so please let me know. Or else. (Kidding. I'm kidding. o.O)**

**_alice**


	47. February 3: Sirius

**February 3 – Sirius**

**These are the things women know about love.**

"Evening Frank," I said, steering James over with the tip of my wand. Lily was sitting with Frank Longbottom and Alice Thomas, cross-legged on the floor writing an essay while they talked. Taking my promise to James very seriously (as I am so naturally inclined) I dragged him down from the dormitory to "sit with our good friend."

James, who had stopped muttering obscenities at me as soon as Evans was within earshot, smiled at the three of them. "Mind if we join you?" he asked, looking at Lily in particular and sounding a little apprehensive. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. She met his eyes then looked back down, shrugging. The other two nodded, but I was already sitting.

"Well, don't just stand there Jamsie," I told him. I had taken the only other chair in the area – his choices were then to find one or sit next to Lily on the floor. He chose the floor only glaring a little bit as the girls giggled.

"You're so benevolent Padfoot, I don't know how you stand it," he grumbled, settling down.

"Big words Jamsie," I said, smirking at him. "I'm just trying to be polite."

"Of course you are. I'm going to suffocate you in your sleep."

Alice burst out laughing at this, and Frank smiled too. He didn't say much, but he was a good guy and Alice was always fun to have around. Lily, next to James, was grinning too, and she didn't even look up to inquire, "Another lover's quarrel boys? You should be nicer _Jamesie_."

James shot me a look which promised suffocation. "Lovers should quarrel. It makes things interesting." I raised my eyebrows – it was an impressive turnaround, considering James is usually as eloquent as the Whomping Willow around his lady love. Also, they were currently sharing a Look. Before they could ruin the moment, I did.

"Well I don't know about Jamsie here, but I'd rather do other things if you know what I mean, eh Frank?" Predictably, everyone blushed. (Except Alice, who winked at me and grinned. Actually, Frank really wasn't that red. Interesting…) "All women think is that love is getting a guy and then nag, nag, nag. It's not his fault that James is whipped; he is an unfortunately nice person."

"Well that's unfair Padfoot. Just because your mother's only settings are Nag and Hex doesn't mean that all girls are like that. Right?" The question was phrased to be asked in general, but he looked at Lily when he asked it. She crossed out a line in her essay, seemingly unfazed.

"Well Sirius, you're only a little cynical," laughed Alice. She laughed at everything it seemed, and not like those girls who do it because they want you to know they like you; Alice was apparently just a happy person.

"I'm just saying. Nagging. That's what girls think love is." Finally, Lily picked up her head, eyebrows raised.

"You need to meet more girls, Sirius. I'd rather do other things. Make love, not war and all that." And with that statement, James was rendered mute for the rest of the night, tight-lipped. This was going to be near impossible.


	48. February 8: James

**February 8 – James**

**Write a wild-eyed dream.**

"It was hilarious," Marlene McKinnon told Lily as she dragged her into the seat next to mine at breakfast. (Marlene. Always knew I liked that girl.) Lily fidgeted a little, but Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Amos can wait. I'm telling you my freaking dream, okay? And it wouldn't kill him to come over here once in a while," Lily rolled her eyes this time, but Marlene didn't give her a chance to respond before turning to me with a bright, "'Morning James. You were in my dream last night too."

"Funnily enough, you were in mine Marlene," said Sirius, leaning across the table and winking. Marlene snorted, and Remus shook his head, stealing Sirius' bacon while he was distracted.

"I don't think she really wants to know, Padfoot," muttered Pete into his cereal, prompting a smile out of Marlene.

"Exactly. Listen to Pettigrew, Black. Anyway, James, you and Lily were in it and I wanted to tell you both because it was bloody hilarious." Lily's ears, and I was pretty sure it wasn't just an illusion cast by her hair, were distinctly red. I leaned in, interested.

"What happened?" I asked, brushing up against Lily, ostensibly to see Marlene better on her other side.

"You were getting married!" cackled the other girl as the blush crept prettily across Lily's entire face. The other three Marauders burst out laughing as well, and I bit my lip to stop from joining in. Recovering, Marlene continued, "it was this whole big thing, and Sirius brought Moaning Myrtle as a guest because no one else would go with him, but Sir Cadogan showed up on that stupid fat pony because _he_ wanted to bring Myrtle as a date, even though Lily kept telling him he wasn't invited. Then he finally got it and tried to push his way in anyway and Lily hit him over the head with a candelabra,"

"As I have been tempted to, many times," added Remus with a smile and we all laughed.

"Exactly," said Marlene, continuing, "and then he passed out and Alice decided that his pony would make a better date than Frank because he ate with his mouth open – Frank not the pony – and then Amos showed up and he was pink again" cue sniggers from the other Marauders, which the girls both ignored, Lily very red now "and he tried to win back Lily but he and James jousted and James won and we all had treacle tart because that's all there was to eat."

"A riveting dream," said Remus, straight faced. "Although I must confess, I'm upset I didn't merit an invitation to my dear friend's wedding. Even though I dearly love treacle tart."

"Don't worry Mooney," I assured him, unable to stop smiling broadly. "We won't actually forget you in real life."

Lily punched me in the arm. "You're insufferable," she informed me. "And now I'm going to go sit with Amos, before he realizes I've been too long and does decide to joust with you for keeping me." And then, as she stood up, she _rolled her eyes._

"You saw that right?" I demanded of the others as she left, awestruck. "She rolled her eyes, and she made fun of Diggory, and she was _blushing_."

"You should have heard what she said about it when I told her this morning in the dormitory," said Marlene, tearing off a hunk of bread and grinning knowingly. "I never would have thought. _Lily Evans_." And with that she too got up and flounced off.

* * *

**A/N:** This is quite possibly my favorite chapter thus far. hehe.


	49. February 12: Peter

**February 12 – Peter**

**Write your morning.**

When I woke up, my head was pounding, my mouth was dry, and I felt just about ready to vomit. I smiled, remembering the night before.

_We were in the Common Room, which was awash with the glow of Sirius-Black-provided-fireworks. Slytherin had just lost to Hufflepuff, which meant that if we beat Hufflepuff next month, and Ravenclaw managed to also beat Slytherin, then we would be playing Ravenclaw for the Cup – and we always flattened Ravenclaw._

_"But why is that better?" Lily asked. The girl actually knew less about Quidditch than Remus, which was pretty impossible. James and Sirius were exchanging sorrowful looks as she continued to ask, "What's the difference between playing Slytherin and playing Ravenclaw?"_

_"We're prepared now to beat Ravencaw," explained Benjy Fenwick, leaning close to Lily in a way that made James, sitting on my left, stiffen horribly. "If we have to play Slytherin that means that we have to change all our strategies. They fly very differently."_

_Lily nodded. "Gotcha." Then after a pause, "But why all the fireworks? You're not guaranteed to play Ravenclaw at all right now."_

_Sirius shrugged. "We just like fireworks," I told her. Surprisingly, she smiled._

"_They're nice," she told me, and I smiled back without meaning to. _

_Of course, parties hosted by the Gryffindor Quidditch team, thanks again to the singular Sirius Black, always included Firewhisky. And two hours later, even Lily was drunk._

"_I don't think you've ever smiled at me," I informed her, prompting a crinkle between her brows._

"_I must have," she said. _

"_Well," I amended. "I'm sure you have. It was just a very nice smile."_

_She smiled again. "Thank you. You're really nice Peter. How come you're so nice, hanging out with Black when he's so mean to you sometimes?"_

_She was a lot drunker than I (lacking the tolerance which came from years of being a Marauder, I was sure) and so I was cogent enough to find her question amusing. "I just am. Remus is the smart one and Sirius is charming and James is heroic and I'm just nice. It sucks," I sighed, hoping I didn't sound too lame._

_She laughed. She had a pretty laugh. The more I got to know her, actually, the more I understood what James saw in her. It was weird. "There's nothing wrong with being nice Peter. People still think I'm a stuck up bitch because I was friends with Sev and I always raise my hand in class."_

"_James doesn't think that," I told her._

_She rolled her eyes, still smiling. "I can't believe he hasn't grown out of that yet."_

"_Me either," I said, watching as I sloshed around my drink. "But since it hasn't happened by now, I'm pretty sure it won't. He's stubborn like that."_

_When I looked up I was surprised by the wistful expression on her face. She caught my eye and shrugged._

"_Stubborn can be good, right?"_


	50. February 14: Lily

**February 14 – Lily**

**Someone gave you flowers.**

Marlene woke me up, very effectively, on Valentine's Day, by jumping on my stomach.

"Ooof."

"Good Morning Lily dearest! You have flowers!" All of the others must have been awake already – May and Susan were gone and Alice was pulling her robes over her head and laughing at Marlene.

"Flowers?" I asked a little groggily.

"One dozen red roses. From your completely un-original boyfriend Amos Diggory. They clash with your hair." I glared at my friend as I scrambled out from under the covers to examine the vase on my bedside table. He must have convinced a house-elf to deliver them. They were nice, but Marlene was right. Completely un-original. Also, a little bit distant. Like, why couldn't he have delivered them to me at breakfast himself? (_Probably because you avoid him at all costs,_ my treacherous mind quipped.)

"Well, I think they're pretty," I told her as I rummaged for my clothes.

"Yeah, really pretty," she replied. "And really, really boring."

_She has a point,_ I thought as we trooped down to breakfast. _It's a good thing I'm not looking for anything interesting on Valentine's Day. Because it obviously doesn't have anything interesting in store for me. Worst holiday ever._

I really couldn't have been more wrong. (Although I still maintained that it was a horrible holiday in a very decided fashion which made Alice roll her eyes.) But by the end of the day I had collected one dozen lilies – left anonymously at my usual place in the Great Hall, on each of my seats in class, my favorite table in the Library, and even my pillow. They were of various colors, but all huge and more alive, I thought, than flowers really had the right to be. Amos' roses seemed to wilt a little, set next to them.

"But you have to admit that they're beautiful," said Marlene, smelling one.

"I don't think that's the issue," pointed out Dorcas, who was playing Exploding Snap with Alice on the other girl's bed.

"Exactly. Thank you Dorcas."

"The issue is that someone is so much better at Valentine's Day than Amos and Lily here is intrigued," she continued, wincing as she put down a card.

"Wait a minute! I am not intrigued," I began.

"Oh shut up," she replied, making Alice giggle. "You are so intrigued. And you were right, Amos is kind of boring. Not as yummy as I thought. Now Sirius Black…"

"You shut up," said Marlene, smiling. "We're talking about Lily, not you. Lily, who actually had standards?" Dorcas stuck her tongue out at the older girl.

"Well isn't it kind of obvious who they're from?" asked Alice, who was sporting a beautiful pendant, courtesy of Frank.

"Obviously not," I replied. "Or I wouldn't be so frustrated."

"Or you're just stupid," said Dorcas, looking at me appraisingly. "James has never been known for his subtlety."

Alice laughed unexpectedly. "Remember the year he Charmed all of your school books to read you love poems every time you opened one?" she asked, by way of explanation. It was a lot funnier in retrospect…

"I think you should date James!" burst out Marlene. I just looked at her. "They're really pretty flowers," she followed up, rather lamely.

"I think you've all lost it. So maybe Amos isn't right for me, but that doesn't mean mysterious-flower-sender is right either."

"One day someone is going to murder you for being so damn stubborn Lily Evans," Dorcas sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** Much thanks to both JazzHalesBabyGurl and Jewels5, who submitted anonymous reviews. And, of course, to everyone else again who submitted signed reviews!


	51. February 15: Peter

**February 15 – Peter**

**Write about a brief encounter.**

"I think she really liked them. She was wearing one in her hair today," pointed out James, defending, once again, his Valentine. I flipped the page in my Transfiguration book, wishing that I could just absorb the knowledge instead of actually studying it.

"That she was," agreed Remus, obviously paying no more attention than I was.

"And she got the one I left her this morning."

"She did," affirmed Sirius.

"What are you going to do when you run out of lilies? Actually, where are you getting these?" I asked. It hadn't crossed my mind until that moment, really.

"Room of Requirement," he responded easily. "It's really good with flowers."

"I can't believe that we're friends sometimes," Sirius muttered darkly.

"Sure you can," replied James. He was in the best mood he'd been in for a while today – Lily had finally broken up with Amos and he hadn't stopped smiling. "It's because I'm charismatic and wildly romantic."

"Funnily enough," retorted Sirius, "the wildly romantic thing doesn't mean as much to me as it does to Miss Evans."

"Soon to be Mrs. Potter. Once she figures out it's me sending the flowers."

"I wouldn't count on it," said Lily, leaning on the doorframe. James sat up as if he'd been hexed. "She has higher standards than that. Although they are very pretty flowers. I was wondering if you would cover my patrol with Patil tonight," she asked, ignoring James' blush and naming the 6th year Ravenclaw who was Amos' right hand man. "I don't think I can stand him glaring at me and I haven't been able to find Prewett and ask him."

"Yeah that's fine," replied James, still red. "I can cover for you, fine."

"Thanks," she replied, looking a little too much like Filtch when he knew he had your cornered.

"Yeah, no worries. It's fine."

"Apparently," she quipped and disappeared.

"Just fine," muttered Remus from behind the evening Prophet. He was smiling.

"Bugger off," muttered James, rubbing his face and knocking his glasses askew.

"Usually," said Sirius mockingly, "you get married before you call her Mrs. Potter in public. Or so I've heard. But its fine, I guess."

"Gits. All of you," growled James, slamming the door behind him on the way out.


	52. February 21: Remus

**February 21 – Remus**

**Someone's playing the radio**

Regaining consciousness isn't something that one ever thinks of as life-affirming, but really, what else is there that can top the sensation of the simple awareness of limbs, as far as affirmation goes? Sometimes, waking up in the Hospital Wing, I can feel the formidable Madame Cross bearing down on me and I know that even though I'm alive, it's only just, and that affirmation is bittersweet.

But, sometimes, on days like today, I am first aware of the feeling of cold and sunlight through glass. And then the radio – Felix Felicis is playing, the band that Sirius only listens to when he's forgotten almost completely about being a Black. It's playing very softly, but in a contagious, lighthearted way – the tangled melodies almost giving way to the ecstasy of its namesake.

I open my eyes.

It's always funny to see them there. Nearly as life-affirming as hearing the radio, or the awareness of the first breath. James, who still leaves his lady love lilies and found her staring at one the other day, still has tucked around the corners of his mouth the smile that only she has ever prompted. His hands are clasped behind his head, his glasses askew, his eyes closed. Sirius, sitting on the other side of the cot, is only passively defiant today – arms crossed, but his chair tilted back on two legs, eyes unfocused. Peter's gaze never quite stays in one spot for more than a moment, as full of nervous energy as he is, but his Transfiguration textbook, attached to it as he is these days, is open in his lap and holds most of his attention.

"Morning Remus," says Sirius, letting all four legs of his chair bang back down and leaning forward. "How's it going?"

"As well as can be expected. As always," I respond, reaching for one of the Chocolate Frogs in the pile on my nightstand.

"And as always, we're just glad your awake," replies James. His growing infatuation for Lily (who thought it was possible?) has left him oddly honest. I blush a little.

"It's no good trying to foist Pete on me for help with Transfiguration. I know that's why you're glad and I'm not doing it." This prompts a small chuckle from all of them, Pete included. I flip my newly acquired Chocolate Frog card over to examine Dumbledore's face.

"I heard Dumbledore thinks that's his greatest accomplishment," says Peter, looking at the card.

"Would be mine too," remarks Sirius, tipping his chair back again. "One day they'll make a set for us. Collectable. Special Edition – Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"I would not doubt that," said Dumbledore from directly behind him, making him lose his balance and drop back onto four legs again with a BANG. He'd appeared quietly while Sirius was talking, approaching both silently and without hurry; a gait I'd always been envious of.

"An interesting breakfast you're having here," the Headmaster continued, gesturing to the Chocolate Frogs and smiling. "I am myself also a fan. I was just stopping in to check on Mr. Lupin, but it is quite fortunate of me to find all four of you here; I can extend to you my invitation once instead of four times. If I might speak to you all in my office tomorrow night at 8 o'clock I would greatly appreciate it." We all exchanged a look – James' mirroring my own with raised brows.

"Alright," he said finally, his confusion evident in his voice. But the Headmaster didn't explain, just thanked us and turned to leave.

"Anything for you, dearest Professor," added Sirius, but smiling lightheartedly. (Sirius had always liked Dumbledore.)

"I shall see you then," said the Headmaster, smiling back. "And a speedy recovery to you, Mr. Lupin."

* * *

**A/N: **I have been so busy that I haven't been able to get my review replies out, so I'd like to thank prettypicking, Adelaide MacGregor, Splash123, Kuri333, AmayaSora, beboldd., potter06, CeKay, FaithfulHPReader, -EHWIES (whose story Through A Glass Darkly you should all go read because it rocks), KaceyO, Fantastical Fwooper, Jewels5, and Grace Humphry. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten and I couldn't be happier with your feedback. Thank you all!

_alice


	53. February 22: Sirius

**February 22 – Sirius**

**Write about a tattoo**

James is the heroic one, not me. Remus is the one who deserves second chances, even Wormtail deserved a place in Dumbledore's Order; at least, he did if that's where James and Remus were going. He would follow them forever.

But me? I'm a Black.

I'm the last to leave the Headmaster's office. We're all quiet, shocked by the life changing decision we have to make in the next twenty four hours. James is going to say yes, of course. (Sometimes I worry that his heroic streak will get him killed one day.) Remus will agree because he thinks his only other option is Death Eater. (And maybe it is. We do live in a fucked up world.) And Peter of course, will follow. (Peter's so easy to understand.)

"I was prepared to wait until after your graduation from Hogwarts," confided Dumbledore, leaning towards us, his hands folded on the desk. "However, the events of last night have forced my hand."

"What events, Professor?" asked James, leaning forward in his chair and completely interrupting Dumbledore. Remus was bone white, Wormtail was visibly shaking, and I could feel my heart racing. We'd never been caught before - not for anything serious - and considering our immanent expulsion (and possible exile to Azkaban, because being an unregistered Animagus is extremely illegal) was nearly unfathomable.

"I daresay at least one of you receives the Daily Prophet everyday. I have no doubt it will be headline news. However, the long and short of it is that Voldemort has attacked St. Mungo's. The war which he has waged thus far has been mostly in secret; he takes those who seem a small threat, but effectively creates universal fear. This is his first attack in plain sight, though, and we therefore have precious little time to operate in secret any longer. It is to that end that I would like to enlist your help."

And then he asked us to join his Order of the Phoenix – loyalty is a quality he held in the highest esteem, as well as our Gryffindor bravery. When we left, I motioned for them to go ahead, sitting down mechanically in the corridor. I don't know how long I sat there before I heard footsteps.

"I daresay the floor does not look extremely inviting, Mr. Black," said Dumbledore. I stood up.

"I was just thinking," I replied, kind of unnecessarily.

"Come," he invited and I followed him back up the stairs, shaking my head at the muggle lemon drops he proffered.

"This is not an easy choice I've offered any of you. But especially for you, Mr. Black, this is a life-changing decision."

"Well, it is and it isn't. I've already been burned off the family tree. And I wasn't really thinking in terms of joining or not – of course I'll join. Any chance to get back at them. I was thinking about my brother." Part of me didn't mean to speak at all, but the words were forming of their own volition, and I was too disjointed from my body to stop them.

"Regalus," Dumbledore confirmed.

"Yeah. He must have a Dark Mark by now. Him and Snape and Mulciber and the Lestrange brothers and my cousin Bellatrix. That could have been me. But because I was a stubborn kid, and James insisted on being my friend First Year, when I wanted nothing to do with anyone, now I'm here, on the other side. It's just strange," I concluded, rather lamely, meeting the Headmaster's eye.

"Yes," he replied sadly. "Life does have a funny way of unraveling."

* * *

**A/N:** So I've finally revised this to fit better with the chronology of the story, because as several of my reviewers pointed out, Dumbledore did not know about the Marauder's status as Animagi. So thank you to everyone who said something! _alice


	54. February 24: James

**February 24 – James**

**Once, in the midst of all the recklessness…**

After telling Dumbledore that I would join the Order of the Phoenix, life seemed different. I didn't want to talk to Benjy Fenwick about the upcoming match with Hufflepuff. I could barely focus in even Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The only thing I continued to do was to leave Lily lilies.

It's the look on her face, really, that gets me. Like she's just discovered the most incredible thing in the world. Pathetically, I like to think about her looking at me that way. (When Sirius asked, I just shrugged. But really, that's the reason.)

"James," said Lily from behind me. It was before breakfast, and I was just headed up to the Common Room from the Room of Requirement to grab my school things when I noticed Lily's bag sitting unattended by the fire. Unfortunately, before I could leave the flower and slip away my favorite redhead returned from her dormitory. "That's my bag you're touching."

"And you're so very protective of it Lilyflower," I replied, feeling caught. She already knew I was leaving her the flowers, but here I was, the only other person in the Common Room, holding a lily and her school things. I felt like an idiot - Sirius would never let me live this down. (None of the Marauders - not even Peter - had been caught when they didn't want to be since second year. Dumbledore really was throwing me off my game. I pushed the thought of it away.)

"I am indeed. Whatcha got there?" she asked. I knew she knew what I had. So I handed it to her.

"Not a surprise today. My apologies." She smiled at me, tucking it behind her ear.

"It always kind of is. I keep thinking you're going to give up. I mean, I know it's only been a week but you're not exactly known for your follow through."

"I'm not?" I asked, and she stopped for a minute. "Actually, Lily, I am. You don't realize it, but I'm the stubbornest person you'll ever meet. That's why I'm good at Quidditch, that's why I asked you out every day for three years."

"Yeah," she acknowledged, not meeting my eye.

"I can only imagine how relieved you were," I joked, hoping for an honest answer despite that.

"Only a little. And mostly because you would ask me out in embarrassing ways. Like the time you followed me around all day with the sign that said 'Please be mine?'"

"Until you yelled at me to sod off."

"Because you followed me into the loo!"

"Oh right. I'd forgotten about that." We stood there awkwardly for a moment, because I had no idea what to say next. Did this mean she did like me? That she wanted me to ask her out again? That she just liked my gifts and not me? That because she was only a little relieved, she was mostly what instead? Sad? Frustrated? Why did she break up with Diggory?

"I just didn't like him that much," she replied. Apparently I had said that last one out loud. "I should have, because theoretically he was everything I was looking for in a guy. He's smart, he's ambitious, he's good looking. Charming. Athletic. He thought I was pretty. He just wasn't really anything special, I guess. There wasn't anything there."

"Just pretty?"

"What?"

"He just thought you were pretty?"

"I guess. I don't know. He used to tell me how pretty I looked."

"I think you're beautiful," I told her, completely aware of what I was saying. She smiled as if she didn't believe me, saying simply "Thanks James."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, picking up her bag. "That's it. I'm going to breakfast."


	55. February 26: Peter

**February 26 – Peter**

**What if…**

"How's the studying coming?" asked Remus as he sat down next to me. I was in James' Room of Requirement – the one filled with flowers – because the number of uninhabited locations in the castle was ridiculously few and Sirius, the most distracting person of all, couldn't abide the scent in there.

"Alright, I guess. I still don't understand any of it. I'm going to fail all of my NEWTs. But with P's instead of T's," I sighed, banging my head on the Charms textbook open in my lap.

"You'll do fine," he assured me. "Stop worrying."

"I guess," I replied, still not really believing him.

"So how are you doing otherwise?" he asked, picking a flower and turning it over in his hands.

"About Dumbledore's thing, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know." None of us can say 'Order of the Phoenix' out loud. James comes close, occasionally, but then, he's the only one who can say Voldemort's name. We've also, I noticed, all taken to reading the Daily Prophet, both the morning and the evening editions.

"I get that."

"It kind of makes it feel real that we're finally leaving Hogwarts."

"Yeah. And it made me realize how little I was really paying attention to the outside world. I always knew it was going to suck, but I guess I just didn't want to think about it." I looked over at Remus while he spoke. I always forget that he's a werewolf – it just seems like such a separate part of him from my quiet, intelligent friend. The forgetting always made me worry that it was just another sign I wasn't meant to be a wizard – I didn't understand what werewolf really meant. James and Sirius understood, but they overlooked it because they were bigger than that; I was just too stupid to comprehend, never mind to see past it.

"He wouldn't have asked me if it weren't for you," I said. "You were the one who helped me figure out the Animagus thing. And I don't know if you'd all still be friends with me if I were too stupid to get that. And if you weren't friends with me then I'd never get to be in Dumbledore's thing."

Remus made an incredulous noise. "What a great debt to have. You get to fight now, to risk your life. And for what?"

I didn't know. "Things are going to be better," I replied, because that's just what I had always assumed.

"What if they're not?" he asked. "What if something happens? It's my fault. Like you said. I never should have let any of you become Anamagi."

"That's stupid," I replied. "Dumbledore would have asked the three of you anyway. And I'm just glad I get to be with you. I didn't mean it like that. Nothing's going to happen to us."

But Remus turned his head away and when I saw news of more killings at dinner in the Evening Prophet (how had I missed them before?) a voice in the back of my head wondered rhetorically who it would happen to, if something happened. I was the stupidest Marauder after all.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back! I was doing a show, and therefore disappeared. However, I'm getting ready to go to college (!) so in light of that, updates will be slowing down to one a week. Also, I went back and edited most of the AU stuff in the previous chapters, because I felt really stupid and hated it. So yeah. Thanks for sticking with me, as always. Cheers! _alice


End file.
